Yours to Command
by Merwood
Summary: Derek is building his pack, but he's not the only one. Lines are being drawn, sides taken & Simply being friends doesn't mean running in the same pack. While everyone seems to be finding their place, Jackson is slowly losing himself. Danny's doing what he can to hold his friend together, but until a few days ago he didn't even know werewolves exsisted, let alone Kanima's.
1. Prologue: Snow Moon

**Title:** Yours to Command  
**Rating:** M or NC17  
**Pairing:** Jackson/Danny(Focus), Scott/Allison and others  
**Warnings:** Sexual Situations(some could be seen as Dubious Consent), Violence(blood/gore) and Language  
**Spoilers:** May contain spoilers for Series 1 and will for season 2(written after S02E08 aired) Goes AU from season 1 but minor changes,  
**Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf is not mine(MTV's) and I make nothing from it.  
**Summary:** When multiple Alphas begin to immerge sides must be picked and lines drawn and recruiting new Beta's becomes a need for survival. Derek agrees to give Jackson 'the bite,' but refuses to accept him into his pack, on account of, like most people, he just really doesn't like Jackson. The gift doesn't manifest properly in Jackson and he blames Lydia effectively ostracizing himself from all save Danny. Now Jackson is forced to confront his deepest fears and most buried secrets and his only salvation may lie in overcoming his worst enemy, himself.

**Note**: this story will go up to M rating. Also the prologue spans roughly two weeks, a week before the full moon and a week after it. The characters POV's take place chronologically.

* * *

**Prologue** - Snow Moon

_(Jackson)_

Jackson lay in bed for the sixth day in a row. He hadn't missed the entire week of school along with both lacrosse games and practices. While the first couple of days he hadn't received a single call by the third day he ignored several. He'd check the messages and his missed call log but they were all from only two different numbers. Twice coach Finstock had called to shout into his voicemail about missing practice, but every other call had been from Danny.

He cared about Danny, best friends since four years old, but it stung that no one else bothered to check on his health. Jackson expected as much though, its how things have always been, people came and went but only Danny remained the same, ever loyal. He felt bad ignoring his best friends calls but he really had no idea what to say.

'_Sorry I haven't been at school Danny, a werewolf bit me and now I'm slowly dying from the bite. There is a small chance I'll pull through and become a werewolf myself, but Derek says bleeding from all your orifices is a bad sign, but hey you can have my Porsche when I inevitably drop dead.'_

Jackson closed his eyes and ignored the wetness that escaped sliding down his cheek. He wasn't sure if it was blood or tears but clearing the blood steaming from his nose was priority, it wouldn't do to drown in his own blood before bleeding to death.

He swallowed and rolled onto his side clenching his eyes closed in order to drown out the sight of a sea of bloodied tissues scattered about his floor. Jackson's not much of a science guy but he's sure he's bleed enough over the past six days to have bleed to death a few times by now.

Jackson woke cursing himself for falling asleep. When he slept he couldn't clean the bleeding as he came and woke in a pool of his own blood. He'd need to buy a new mattress of he survives and hope his parents don't notice him dragging the old one out. He wasn't really worried about that though, his parents haven't been in to check on him once in the last six days. Being senior partners at a prestigious law firm meant long hours and frequent travel, Jackson had the house to himself more than not.

Jackson rolled out of bed trying to ignore the sticky sensation of having drying blood clinging him to his sheets. He waded through the tissues and made his way to the bathroom for a much needed shower. He scrubbed his skin raw under the hot water until it turned cold and eventually shut off the valves, dried off and got dressed.

It had been about an hour since he woke up and not a single bleed, it seemed like a good sign, the longest he's gone so far. Jackson pulled the too large garbage bag out of his desk garbage and picked up all the tissues. Surveying his now clean floor he grabbed the sheets and pillow cases off his bed and made his way to the laundry room. He was pretty sure they'd need to be thrown out like the mattress but with a washing at least they'd be usable until he can go buy some replacements.

Grabbing the bag of stained tissue Jackson stepped out of his house and into the cool night for the first time in six days. He took a deep breath and allowed himself to enjoy the cool night air. He walked to end of his driveway and threw the bag into the trash bin.

For the first time in his life he took time to stare into the nights sky and enjoy the scenery. The beautiful black sea of stars gleaming in the sky, a view you couldn't hope to see in a larger city. It was a week until the full moon, a week until he'd know if he became a werewolf or simply ceased living. A week ago becoming a werewolf had meant everything to him, it meant reclaiming his Captain position on the team and putting McCall back in his place, it meant showing Lydia she had made a mistake when she decided to make out with McCall in the coaches office. But most of all, though he denied it at the time it had meant becoming part of a pack, being accepted into a group. He couldn't help the bitter laugh that escaped at that last thought.

He turned and walked slowly up the short path back to his house remembering with vivid detail his conversation with Derek after he had asked for the bite.

"_You owe me Derek, I want what's mine," Jackson had demanded._

"_I'll give you what you want because I hate being indebted to you, but after this we're done," Derek had replied. "I want nothing to do with you, you're not welcome in any pack of mine."_

_Jackson had swallowed down the disappointment from those words and threw on his usual mask and responded. "Fine by me, you don't really strike me as someone with leadership qualities anyway."_

Jackson remember the searing pain in his side and shortly after passed out. When he woke up he was submerged in water in the river that ran through the forest and lay about half a mile from Derek's manor. The guy had actually dragged Jackson's unconscious body half a mile to toss him into the river.

Jackson reached for the handle of his house and gave it a twist pushing to door open.

"Jacks!" Danny voice called form behind him.

Jackson turned to see his friend jogging up the driveway stopping a few feet in front of Jackson.

"Dude, where have you been? I've called you like thirty times and left several messages," Danny says eyeing Jackson up and down.

"Been sick." Jackson really doesn't want to get into this, Danny worries and when he worries he goes all mother hen and that's the last thing Jackson needs because ignoring his potential doom is the only thing keeping him together.

"Jacks, come one man. You've been distant for awhile now and I'm starting to really worry about you," Danny admits, tucking his hands into his jacket pocket to shield them from the cool night air.

Jackson swallows and braces himself to say what he needs to. He knows telling Danny the truth is going to lead to a fight, there is no way Danny will believe him without proof. Proof which he doesn't have. But it will get Danny upset with him and get him to leave before Jackson starts bleeding all over the place again and Jackson doesn't want Danny to know about that.

"You won't believe me."

"Try me," Danny says with conviction. For a moment Jackson almost believes that Danny will, but then realizes how absurd that is given no one in their right mind would believe in the supernatural without undeniable proof.

"You know how McCall went from permanently benched cause of his asthma to Co-Captain in less than a week?" Jackson makes sure to point out McCall's Co-Captain bit first because Danny will definitely write him off if he sounds like he's being petty, which he admits he is being a little.

"Yeah," Danny nods his head sceptically, like he doesn't understand what Scott's Co-Captain has to do with Jackson's health.

"He got bit by a werewolf and now has super speed and strength." Danny's looking at him like he's waiting for the punch line and Jackson knows things are going to blow up bad pretty quickly.

"Lets pretend I believe you, how does that effect your health, where were you this last week?" Jackson can see how hard Danny is trying, he's frustrated with Jackson because he was worried sick. Jackson knows he's put him through a lot and Danny's the one person he actually feels guilty about treating poorly.

"I made McCall help me become a werewolf too, only my bodies rejecting it, making me sick. I've been bleeding all week." Jackson tries to say in nonchalant, he knows he's being manipulative at the moment and hates himself for it. He knows Danny will blow up at him any moment now and later when he learns Jackson told him the truth he'll feel guilty for doubting him. It's a trick he picked up from dating Lydia.

"You know what Jackson, fuck you," Danny says through clenched teeth. "I've been worried sick about you all week and you give me this bullshit? Fuck you. Don't talk to me again until you're ready to apologise."

Danny doesn't give him a chance to reply, just spins on his heel and storms off down the driveway back to his car. Jackson swallows the lump in his throat as he watches his last friend walk away. It hurts a lot more than he thought it would, he's seen many friends over the years turn their backs and walk away from him, but none effected him so fully.

Jackson closes his eyes tightly and forces the tears back. He did this to himself he doesn't deserve to be upset by it, Danny does. He watches Danny's care disappear around the corner and turns to walk back into his empty house.

* * *

_(Lydia)_

Standing their naked in the forest with nothing but the light of the full moon to illuminate the night Lydia understood now, the crazy events of the past few months finally make sense. It was like solving a maths problem with a missing variable. Now that she has it, it being that werewolves apparently do indeed exist, solving and understanding the problem, like all maths problems was simple.

Scott must have been bitten and become a werewolf which explains the overcoming asthma and the sudden dexterous abilities on the lacrosse field, seems a bit like cheating as far as she's concerned. But now that Jackson dumped her she really could care less about lame lacrosse.

She now understands Allison's obsession with her family history, a history of werewolf hunters. Which apparently isn't so much history and more werewolf hunters. Considering everything that just happened finding a new best friend might be in her near future.

It explains the weird attacks around town and why exactly that 'mountain lion' didn't look very mountain liony. Above all it explains why she ripped apart her favourite dress after transforming into a giant wolf and going running on all fours into the woods.

Apparently whatever bite her was indeed a werewolf and left her in a similar predicament. She can't help but find the whole experience perversely exhilarating scientifically. The enhanced speed and strength, sight, hearing and sense of smell. What she finds most fascinating though is the innate instincts that seem to come with the new transformation.

Her instincts tell her that Scott is a Beta, but one without a pack, so really an Omega. That older guy he hangs out with an Alpha, but she's not sure how big his pack is yet. She's not sure what it is that determines whether someone turns into an Alpha or Beta but she has a suspicion that the bite simply turns you into a werewolf and to become a Alpha you must show dominance over the other pack members, much like real wolves. Which makes her wonder why it is that she turned out to be an Alpha. She suspects its in thanks to Jackson and his complete assery. She followed him around for two years playing the bimbo to make him look good just to get dumped via text. No, she would never follow someone around again, from here on Lydia would lead.

Amusingly she has the strange urge to seek out the other Alpha and challenge him, clearly she was going to have to keep her instincts in control or else she'll turn into Jackson and start solving all her problems by assaulting them.

No, the situation requires far more subtly. First she needs to build a pack before she can think of challenging another Alpha. Three Beta's are needed to cement one, she's sure. So three people she has to pick, trust to be at her side.

Then there is the Argents. The thought of being hunted isn't overly appealing, but maybe she can give them some perspective to draw their attention inwards and tackle all three problems at once.

Lydia always prided herself on being a master of manipulation and always wanted minions. She couldn't help feeling that this year was starting to look up.

* * *

_(Danny)_

"Ben I'm sorry, come back," Danny called as he follows his boyfriend out of the club and into the cool night air. It's been a week since he's talked to Jackson, ever since the guy fed him that lame tale about werewolves and super powers. He regrets his words, regrets telling Jackson not to talk to him until he apologises. Of Jackson's many fine qualities stubborn thick headedness is among his finest and the guy can hold a grudge. Though until now Danny had always been the exception to the rule. He had counted on Jackson lasting a day, three tops before he came muttering a half-assed apology. Only its been a week and they haven't talked, Jackson barely showing up for school and when he does he keeps to himself.

As the week progressed Danny was becoming more and more distracted and spending obscene amounts of time trying to figure out away to fix things between him and his best friend. Only he tends to forget he has a boyfriend and those are meant to come first. This reason is exactly why Danny goes through boyfriends so quickly, because he spends far to much time worrying over his best friend. And its exactly this reason that Ben stormed off the dance floor and out of the club.

Sometimes Danny didn't know why he always put Jackson above his boyfriends, its not like Jackson puts out or holds him at night. He's not there to listen when he needs someone to vent to about how rude and arrogant Jackson was being at school that day.

But then Jackson would do something to remind Danny of the guy he keeps hidden from the world. The one who stands at his gay best friends side and cracks lacrosse sticks over peoples heads when they use the word fag. And in those moments Danny would remember that he is one of only two people who Jackson would ever stand up for. Danny can't deny how special that makes him feel, Jackson's never been one to let people in easily but once he considers you friend that was it. He'd always be in your corner.

Now Danny just needed to learn to balance Jackson drama with boyfriend drama to prevent dying alone. "Ben, please I'm sorry. I promise you have my full attention now!" Danny called as he followed the fleeing man down the alley leading to his car.

Ben stops and turns and he looks ready for a fight, but facing Danny was his mistake. Ben looking his way is what he needed, he knew he could calm him down and get the upper hand if he could just get him to turn around.

Danny runs his hands through his hair. It looks like a frustrated gesture but with both arms in the air the tug on his tight dark blue shirt pulls the bottom up exposing Danny's abs and Ben's argument dies and he stairs at Danny's midriff. It's a low move, one he picked up from hanging out with Lydia far to often, she's used the same move on Jackson more than once. Danny watches as Ben swallows eyes never drifting from Danny's well defined abs.

"You're full attention?" Ben asks, voice husky as he slowly approaches Danny.

"Complete and undivided." Danny skilfully backs himself into a wall like a trapped animal while he waits for Ben to move in. He takes a moment to appreciate the clear sky, how the moon is full and beautiful.

He feels Ben's hand slid under his shirt appreciating the definition of Danny's toned build. It slides over his hip and his fingers dip down the waist of his jeans.

"I guess I'll have to find ways to keep you focused," Ben says as he closes the distance and places a chaste kiss on Danny's lips. Ben's lips are chapped and dry and Danny lets out a moan when Ben presses his body against his own.

They don't get very far before Ben lets out a gasp that sounds more pain than pleasure. Danny pulls away and asks if he's okay.

"Fine," Ben answers as his hand wonders to the back of his neck. "Something scratched me," he adds.

Ben pats the back of his neck and then inspects the hand. There is a small amount of blood mixed with some transparent liquid and they both look at it with confused expressions.

"My bodies feeling a little tingly," Ben says and Danny barely has enough time to catch him when Ben's legs all of a sudden give out. "I'm loosing feeling from my neck down," Ben's voice is full of panic.

Danny lowers Ben to the ground and pulls out his phone and quickly calls 911. Explains to the operator that his friends going paralyzed and tries to explain that no he didn't fall or get hit by anything, but he did get a scratch before everything went numb.

Danny kneels beside Ben trying to keep him calm, trying to keep himself calm. He leans his head back and rubs the heel of his hand against his eye trying to focus and fight back the rising panic of his own.

Its then that Danny notices it. Crouching down no more than 10 feet away just staring at Danny. From where its positioned behind Ben he has no hope of seeing it and for that Danny is glad. Danny's feels as though he's about to start crying out of fear and can only imagine how Ben would feel seeing that thing while paralyzed from the neck down.

Danny kneels there and feels like a deer caught in the headlights. He's not paralyzed, he could run and never forgive himself for abandoning Ben. Or stay and risk them both being eaten. Danny knows he's been silent for awhile and Ben's mumbling on trying to get his attention but he cant take his eyes of the creature. Gradually his panic subsides and he gains control his senses again. He studies the creatures dark blue skin, no not skin, scales. It has a long slender tail that has good mobility given the way it swings about in the air. Its claws and teeth long and sharp, but what captivated Danny is its eyes.

They're slighted like a reptiles and have a green hue to them, but what he notices most of all is that look, the look of someone who is lonely and desperately wants somewhere to belong. He knows that look all to well, it's the look Jackson wears constantly and Danny realizes that Jackson had been telling the truth.

"Jackson?" Danny calls out to the creature but it doesn't respond, doesn't show any signs of recollection, but Danny knows, he just knows its him.

Leave it to Jackson to find out about werewolves and try to join their club only to complicate it and become something else entirely. Danny wonders not for the first time if Jackson was capable of doing things the easy way.

Danny stands up and slowly walks toward the creature ignoring Ben's shouts. He vaguely remembers saying something about something important came up and not to worry the paramedics will be there soon. He's vaguely aware of Ben responding by breaking up with him and other colourful words for leaving him alone in an alley.

Danny hates himself a little for leaving Ben like that, but clearly Jackson's predicament is a little more dire. Danny approached the creature and stopped about a foot away and dropped to his knees to look it in the eyes. It never took its eyes away from Danny and didn't try to flee. He stared at it for awhile and then realized its left hand was raised, fingers splayed out. Danny wasn't sure what exactly was happening but he knew it held significance. He mimicked the creatures gesture by raising his right hand and holding it up a mere inch away. The creature pushed his hand forward and Danny felt the cool touch of its scaled hand.

Danny wasn't sure what exactly had transpired but the panicked feeling and the slight fear he felt had felt since first seeing the creature vanished completely and he felt strangely safe. Like he knew it wouldn't let anyone harm him.

"Come on Jackson, lets get you to bed," Danny said as he walked to his car, knowing without a doubt the creature would be right behind him.

* * *

_(Allison)_

Allison lay on her bed staring at the ceiling contemplating the complexities of her life. It was weird how drastically things have changed since coming to Beacon Hills. Her first real boyfriend whom she was on the verge of falling in love with. Her first group of friends that genuinely seemed to care about her. But finding out her boyfriend is a werewolf and she comes from a family of werewolf hunters took the cake.

Her aunt turned out to be a little nuts and unable to distinguish between enemy and innocent and now her absentee grandfather was here with a whole new battalion of hunters to help slaughter the werewolves.

Allison's phone vibrated from where it rested on her stomach. She picked it up and read the text from Stiles.

_Outside hurry your mom scares me_

Smiling Allison threw her legs over the edge of the bed, grabbed her purse and phone and left her room. She ran down the stairs and shouted, "going out with Stiles to check on Lydia, be back later."

She didn't wait for a response, just ran out the door slamming it behind her and jogged towards Stiles' jeep. She slid in the passenger door and said to Stiles, "don't worry, she scares everyone."

They road in silence until the house was out of sight and Stiles called out, "safe."

Scott's head popped up from the pile of blankets lying on the floor in the back seat.

"You're whole family scares me," Scott says leaning in and giving her a kiss on the lips. "Though that might be because of the whole werewolf hunting thing."

Allison turned quiet not knowing how to respond to Scott's comment. It was becoming a common occurrence between them of late. She sighed hoping that their attempt at convincing Derek to stop creating werewolves goes better than her attempt with her family to stop hunting them.

* * *

_(Derek)_

Derek tossed Isaac onto the ground next to Erica yet again. Every time they attacked they followed the same pattern. Isaac trying to get the drop on Derek from above and Erica from behind. Boyd simply sat off to the side refusing to practice.

Derek sighed. Targeting these kids had been easy picks, lost sheep that wanted to feel like they belonged. Derek had been in need of a pack and simply picked the ones he knew would agree. They were all more or less useless with the exception of making himself stronger. He needed them to learn now the hunters weren't going to sit back and give them time. Not for the first time he cursed Scott's stubbornness for refusing to join. If he had at least one competent pup it would make training the rest so much easier.

He almost regretted refusing Jackson into the group. Jackson would've been a competent and likely powerful member of the pack. He had natural athleticism which would translate well in the transformation. There was just something about the guy that rubbed him the wrong way, like he was more snake than wolf and wouldn't hesitate to sell the pack out to save his own skin. Though looking back throwing the guy into the river was a little harsh, but at least it got the message across, Jackson hadn't asked to join. He hadn't seen the boy since, except when he checked on him at the school. Things were looking bad and Derek was sure he wouldn't make it passed the full moon.

What Derek hadn't expected was the pang of worry that surfaced when he found Jackson bleeding in the washroom stalls. Like his wolf-half was worried for the safety of its first pup. His human-half had squashed those feeling quickly, he wouldn't let himself worry about Jackson.

"Derek, we need to talk," Scott's voice echoed throughout the abandon subway.

Derek sighed again, he was expecting this. Scott playing the moral compass and trying to get him to stop expanding his pack. Some day's Derek didn't know whether he wanted to convince Scott to join his pack or rip out his throat, he had a feeling today was a throat day.

* * *

_(Scott)_

"Derek, you have to stop this. You're just using them for your own protection!" Scott knows his words fall on deaf years, Derek doesn't care and certainly isn't going to stop. But he hopes if he shouts loud enough one of the Beta's he's recruited will come to their senses.

"They know McCall, they all still asked for it. Given everything that you got from the bite would you really give it up?" Derek has him on that. He'd like to say with all the drama and life threatening situations that he's been faced with he would, but he knows its not true. Its thanks to the werewolf thing that's got him his spot as co-captain on the lacrosse team and gave him the confidence to ask Allison out. It gave him the opportunity to finally one up Jackson and he wouldn't give up any of those things.

"You're going to get them killed." There is no heat to his argument anymore. He can understand why the three of them took Derek up on his offer even with all the danger that comes with it. Erica and her issues that came with epilepsy and the medication, Isaac and his fathers abuse, Boyd and his social obscurity. He understands the desire to belong, be part of a group or in this case pack. How freeing it feels to be able to complete suicide runs without the aid of his inhaler. How empowering it is to finally put the bully in his place and know that you could take him.

They seem like small things to anyone who doesn't have to deal with them on a daily bases, but their not. If it wasn't for Stiles and Allison and even Lydia and Jackson he'd likely be right there with them.

"Join us than McCall. If you're so worried about them join us. We're stronger as a pack, you know that. If you thought Peter was powerful wait until you see an Alpha in action with a full fledge pack like I now have. Feel how much more powerful you'll become running alongside us," Derek says.

It would've been tempting had Allison and Stiles not been waiting outside for him. Derek seems to catch onto this, he's not surprised. Alphas supposedly are stronger and Scott can smell his friends from here.

"You already got your own pack," Derek observes looking out over Scott's shoulder like he could see through the brick wall behind him and see his waiting comrades. "Keep them safe Scott, Alphas are territorial and should you ever get three of your own Beta's we might end up on separate sides."

It's a threat if Scott's ever heard one, but in a rare moment he can see the look of regret that momentarily crosses Derek's features. Whether its due to regret of Scott not joining or the thought of being enemies he's not sure. Likely a little of both.

Scott doesn't answer, just turns on his heel and walks away. Gets to the stairway leading up from the abandoned subway and says without looking back, "Keep 'em safe."

Derek doesn't answer but Scott can feel the nod.

* * *

_(Stiles)_

Stiles sits quietly on his jeep beside Allison waiting for Scott to return. They talked for almost a minute shortly after Scott left and then the awkward silence encompassed them. Normally Stiles is a good rambler, can talk for hours filling the silence but for some reason him and Allison never really had much to say to one another. Not that he dislikes her and he's sure she likes him just fine, they just have nothing in common, much like Scott and Allison. Only they don't really need to talk, in fact Stiles has a sneaking suspicion that he and Allison have talked more than Scott and Allison.

Lately Scott and Allison's discussions have consisted of _'I love you,' _responded by _'I love you too,'_ which inevitably leads to long silent gazes into the others eyes until they forget that the only reason their not kissing is to not make Stiles feel uncomfortable, Stiles is sure they simply forget he's there altogether and then the making-out begins.

No, their problem is that they really have absolutely nothing in common. Allison asks 'what have you been up to?' and Stiles replies with 'wow' and Allison blushes uncomfortably because she thinks he was responding to staring at her cleavage and not talking about a online video game. Granted he was sort of staring at her breasts when he answered, but come on he's never been aloud to sit so close to real ones before.

Needless to say the awkward silence has been there since. Stiles knows things wouldn't be so bad if Allison wasn't into such girly girl things like Archery and her new found love of punching things in the throat. She calls it martial arts and says that her dads been teaching her, but all Stiles really recalls from that conversation was her wanting to show him a new move she learned and him getting punched in the throat and having trouble breathing for the next hour. He still refuses to admit it was his fault because when her arms started flailing in some crazy Bruce Lee motion Stiles might have screamed like a girl and panicked which resulted in said punch in the throat.

Stiles is convinced they'd get along famously if only Allison was into cool boyly boy things. Like wow and other computer games, or even lacrosse. Though the thought of Allison taking up lacrosse is somewhat terrifying considering she would likely be better at it then he is and Stiles has never had much in the way of masculinity but is sure that would eviscerate what little remains of it.

"What did he say?" Allison's voice pulled Stiles from his reprieve and he looks up to see Scott's back and already standing between Allison's legs with his hands at her waist.

"He doesn't know what it is, only that so far its killed Isaac's dad and a hunter," Scott informs them.

Stiles wants to ask about Jackson, he's noticed the douche bag hasn't been at school much the past few weeks and can't help feeling the slightest bit of worry. He knows Jackson wants the bite, went so far as the try and blackmail Scott into getting it. Now he's worried that Derek gave him what he wants and Stiles knows that can only end one of two ways, Peter had explained it was either death or howling at moon once a month. Scott had never taken ill, was the opposite. He became an overnight star athlete. If Jackson was off due to his health it wouldn't bode well for him.

However the larger part of him doesn't want to admit aloud he's worried about Jackson so instead he asks, "and the biting? He say anything about leaving the dwindling human population of Beacon Hills alone?"

"He needed three, says it the minimum required to solidify a pack. Think it all depends on the hunters though, he'll likely keep recruiting if it means survival."

Stiles notices Allison look away and cant help but feel a little sorry for them. Modern day Romeo and Juliet their story is, he just hopes it doesn't end in group suicide too.

"He asked me to join again," Scott continues when no one comments. "He thinks I'm reluctant to join cause I already have my own pack." He finishes his statement giving both Stiles and Allison a pointed look to indicate he means them. Stiles isn't sure if its sweet or kinda creepy, but by the soppy love sick look Allison gives him he knows which of the two she's decided on.

"Well clearly if we were a pack I'd be the Alpha," Stiles says effectively preventing the make-out session that was undoubtedly about to occur.

Allison gives him a wide smile like she thinks he's made the funniest joke ever and Scott is giving him a look of disbelief. Okay, well he wasn't serious but he's a little offended by the lack of confidence.

"Seriously, if either of you two were Alpha we'd all be dead. The hunters would wait for one of those eye gazing moments you two always find yourselves in and the rest of the world fades into the background. Then they'd jump out and lop off your heads simultaneously, but its okay cause you both die happy because your heads roll off together and land facing one another so you can continue to gaze at each other for all eternity."

'_A moment like now,' _Stiles thinks to himself as he realizes they both tuned him out to stare longingly at the other. Stiles couldn't help thinking that it might be wise to go join Derek's pack because at least then there was a chance at survival.

* * *

**Note: **I know a few characters introductory stories were a little slow but I promise they pick up. This story is going to be fairly long, I've written around 35,000 words already and its roughly half done. I plan on posing one chapter a week until I finish writing the story and then I'll post as I revise. I'm writing a few stories focusing on the Danny/Jackson pairing and will start posting those when they get midway complete too. So if you like longer fics and noticed this fandom is seriously lacking pairings outside of Derek/Stiles I should start posting those within a week, maybe 2.


	2. Chapter 1: Babysitting and Stalkers

**Note**: This story came to mind around the episode where Stiles and Scott had Jackson chained inside the van and talked about how he had no one. When it cut to the scene with tears in Jackson's eyes I felt so bad for him. So this is partially a tribute fic to Jackson's character and why I think he might act the way he does. With a slash twist of course.

* * *

**Chapter 1** - Babysitting and Stalkers

_(Danny)_

Danny stood in the doorway watching the slow rise and fall of Jackson's chest as he slept. The events of last night leaving him with a surreal feeling. He had driven Jackson-lizard home and it was worse than having a dog. Dogs didn't have hands to roll down the windows to stick their heads out, Jackson-lizards did. Danny didn't want anyone to see the creature and having him sticking his head out the car window like a dog was not a good way to stay incognito.

Luckily Danny soon learned if he spoke to it in a firm tone and gave simple commands he would obey. He had a brief mental image of teaching Jackson-lizard to fetch and play dead and the image was just obscene.

They arrived at Jackson's place and for the first time Danny was grateful for Jackson's parents tendency to be a more than a little on the neglectful side. Dependable Mrs Whittemore had forgotten to lock the back door again which made sneaking Jackson-lizard to his room a breeze.

When they had entered Jackson's room the Jackson-lizard scaled the wall and clung to the ceiling before jumping down roughly onto the bed, staring up at Danny with shinny puppy dog eyes. And that was just wrong, lizard creatures should not be able to have puppy dog eyes to stare soulfully with.

Danny closed Jackson's door and walked to the bed sidestepping the camcorder, which was still recording. Of course Jackson would want to document becoming a werewolf because Jackson never makes anything easy for Danny. It had taken Danny over an hour to set up the loop to prevent Jackson from finding out what he becomes. Danny knew his friend hadn't planned for this, wouldn't want this. Even if Danny himself was developing somewhat of a soft spot for the creature.

Danny remembered sitting on the foot of the bed and Jackson-lizard surprising him by crawling into his lap, its large tail circling around Danny's other side wrapping around him almost possessively. Danny would admit he felt safe, and held a strange affection for the creature. Danny gently stroked his hand down the soft cool scales of its back repetitively. The creature not quite purring but making a contented hum. Danny had lost track of time and hadn't even noticed when cool scales changed into soft skin, one second he had been petting a giant lizard the next a very naked Jackson.

Danny carefully manoeuvred Jackson so his legs dangled off the side of the bed. He grabbed Jackson's discarded black shorts and carefully slid them back onto his sleeping friend. It was awkward and uncomfortable, while he'd seen his friend naked before never from such a short distance. Once dressed he carefully pulled Jackson up to the head of the bed.

He used the camera to line Jackson up into a similar position so that the loop would hopefully go unnoticed. Jackson wasn't one to pay attention to the small details so Danny wasn't overly worried. He made a swift exit and drove home fully intent on passing out the moment his head hit the pillow, only things hadn't gone to plan.

At home he spent hours pacing his room his thoughts racing a mile a minute. Jackson hadn't lied, Jackson was now a werelizard. Apparently Scott was a werewolf and he began wondering just how many other creatures were real. Like vampires and zombies and the like. His mind had jumped all over the place but now he couldn't really remember most of his thoughts, but for some reason he remembers vehemently insisting if vampires are real they better not twinkle in the sunlight because there was only so much weird Danny could handle.

Jackson let out a soft grunt that broke Danny's reprieve. It was time to finally get some answers, learn what Jackson remembers of his reptilian counterpart. He knocked loudly on Jackson's bedroom door effectively startling Jackson from his sleep.

Jackson shot up and glared towards Danny, but once his friend worked out who was at his door his face softened and he looked away rubbing while rubbing his eyes. Danny watched as Jackson avoided eye contact and himself not sure where to start. It was horribly awkward and Danny hated it. Twelve years they'd been friends and things had never gotten this bad before.

"Just admiring the view?" Jackson's voice broke the silence. It was a typical Jackson comment but without the usual cockiness to it.

Danny chose to ignore it and jump right into repairing the rift between them. He knew he'd have to be the one to apologise first, because technically Jackson hadn't lied and Danny accused him of it. Through hindsight Danny knows Jackson had admitted everything in that nonchalant tone knowing eventually it would lead here, to Danny in the wrong.

"Look Jacks, I'm sorry." Danny watched as Jackson's head shot up and in locked eyes with him. Danny knows Jackson would've missed him terribly, but would be to proud to admit it. "You were right and I didn't believe, so I'm sorry," he added.

"You believe me?" Danny noticed the way Jackson's eyes drifted towards the camera, like he wanted to check to see if he had changed. "Why?" Jackson added.

Danny knew he couldn't tell Jackson about how he showed up and paralyzed his ex boyfriend in the form of a giant lizard and the two of them had hung out the rest of the night. Thinking back it was very typical of Jackson to do something so outrageous just to get Danny's attention. So he settled on, "this last week I've been watching McCall, and you're right. No one can go from needing an inhaler several times a practice to star player over night. It's like he crammed a lifetime of gymnastics and practice drills into a weekend."

Truthfully Danny had noticed the change in Scott from the start and was sceptical, but like Jackson had assumed performance enhancing drugs as the only possibility. Looking back he just feels stupid because there is no drug that could enhance someone so completely.

Jackson sprung out of bed with a spring in his step Danny hadn't seen in weeks. Danny smiled at the change in his friend before quickly averting his eyes when Jackson dropped his shorts and walked naked to his dresser.

Forcing his gaze on the opposite wall and willing his eyes not to wonder Danny groaned out, "dude, you have no decency."

Jackson continued to rummage through his drawers and simply said, "quit being such a prude Danny, take a peak, enjoy the view. You know you want too."

And that cocky tone was back and while it normally irritated Danny to no end today it made Danny's day. It had been to long since Jackson showed signs of being himself. And Danny got a strange desire to see how far Jackson was willing to play this flirty games of his, only Danny had no intention of inflating his friends ego any more than he already is, it needed a good bursting.

Danny allowed himself to look at his friend, eyes drinking in the firm toned body before him, pert ass far to perfect for a straight man who wouldn't make proper use of it as far as ge is concerned. "You know Jackson, you really need to eat more, you're ass is looking a little flat there."

Jackson stopped rummaging through his drawers and he turned to gape at Danny. Like he couldn't believe someone would say such a thing. "My ass is perfect," he finally said, glaring daggers at Danny.

"Eh." Danny murmured making a noncommittal sound, enjoying the excuse to openly ogle Jackson's ass. "I'll give it a six, which is pretty generous considering how little of it there is."

Danny smiled when Jackson's jaw actually dropped open and forced back the laugh when Jackson finally replied.

"That had best be out of six," Jackson vehemently insisted as he made his way towards Danny, striding with purpose. He stopped a few inches from Danny and grabbed his right hand and placed it on his left ass cheek and said, "that's a solid ten and don't you deny it."

Danny's mouth went dry. He hadn't expected Jackson to take things this far but mentally berated himself for it now. Of course Jackson would take things this far, the guy had no shame or modesty. He swallowed a couple of times and before speaking and cursed himself when his voice came out almost as a squeak.

"Alright six might have been a little low." Danny couldn't deny it, it was fun to torment Jackson while it lasted but he'd always had a weakness for Jackson's rear.

Jackson gave Danny a devilish grin and that's when he realized Jackson's hand wasn't holding his own in place anymore and he wasn't sure how long ago Jackson had released his grip. He pulled his hand away as though burned only causing Jackson's smirk to widen. Danny could feel his face heat as Jackson turned back to his dresser.

He remained silent while Jackson finished dressing and once fully clothed his friend said, "so you believe me."

Just like that their awkward moment gone and forgotten, it's one of the things Danny loves about Jackson. He'll embarrass the hell out of you at the time but when things go to far he'll move on and the moment of embarrassment is gone in the past and forgotten.

"Yeah, I do." Danny knows he has to be careful of what he says from here on. Jackson doesn't seem to recall running around as a giant lizard and will be very disappointed about what he finds on the camera. He doesn't want to clue Jackson in on what he becomes, he's sure its not what his friend wanted. "So you mentioned you got bitten by a werewolf, full moon last night, anything happen?"

Jackson's expression changed from happy to distressed to indifference all within a matter of seconds before saying, "not that I can remember, but hey I'm still alive so that's something."

Danny can tell Jackson regrets the last part of his confession, that he must've never meant for Danny to know about the risk to his life and it just serves to anger him more.

"Jesus, Jacks. You knew it could've killed you and you still asked for it?" Jackson had the decency to look abashed by his actions but Danny wasn't about to let it slide that easily. "I know you need everyone's approval but Jesus Jacks this is to far."

"Don't." Jackson cuts Danny off and he looks broken and Danny just wants to hug him. "Please don't psychoanalyze me, I know you have a masters in Jackson dysfunctionality, but please, just don't."

Danny lets out a frustrated sigh but relents, this topic isn't done but steamrolling Jackson has never been effective. "Look Jacks, what I'm trying to say is your life has value. You'd be missed. I'd miss you and that better damn well count of a hella a lot more than a bunch of strangers."

Jackson smiles and Danny knows what's coming before its out Jackson's mouth and he's already rolling his eyes.

"I knew I'm your type."

Danny lets it slide this time because he knows Jackson's never done well with feelings and sentimental talk and its his weird way of saying thanks.

Danny puts his hand between Jackson's shoulder blades to herd him out of the room but doesn't miss the way he looks longingly at the camera. "Come on, lets get something to eat and hit the field. You've missed a lot of practice the last two weeks and Finstock is gonna have your ass if you show up playing like Greenburg."

* * *

_(Lydia)_

Lydia ran through the woods in her wolf form, shinny strawberry blonde fur ruffling in the wind. She was becoming fond of the transforming and going for a run in the woods, as a human she had hated running but as a wolf she revelled in it. Tonight though wasn't like her past three, tonight she had a purpose for being out here. Tonight was recognisance.

Lydia couldn't deny being a werewolf is pretty badass. It took her a few days to get use to all her knew abilities, her least favourite being enhanced scent. Upon arriving home, after her nude midnight run on the night of the full moon, all her expensive perfumes had overwhelming fragrances and she had to garbage them all that right away.

The rest however, badass. Aside from the enhanced speed and strength her absolute favourite by far is the hearing. The past four days she's done nothing but eavesdrop on other people's private conversations. She found out that Vicki, who had called her a slut after sleeping with Jackson nine months into their relationship, just found out she got crabs after sleeping with her third player on the lacrosse team. She made sure to ask in a volume much louder than required in the middle of the cafeteria how they were settling in.

But more useful information was acquired by listening in on Scott, Stiles and Allison. She learned much about werewolves and the situation in Beacon Hills. About Derek turning Isaac and Erica and would be needing one more. She learned how Allison and Scott aren't meant to be dating because the Argent family will kill Scott if they don't stay apart. But most of all she learned that the lot of them are just useless and wondered how on earth they managed to live as long as they have.

Especially given how obvious Matt was being with the snapshots of Allison. She wasn't exactly sure what Matt was up too, but she had a inkling it was a simple case of loser likes pretty girl, loser sees pretty girl has a thing for dorks, loser thinks he has a shot and starts stalking. She couldn't understand how with all Scott's upped senses how could he not notice the girl he loves being so thoroughly stalked.

Lydia forced herself to focus on the present as she arrived at her destination. She took a few moments to take in the surrounding area. She'd been here before, inside the house prior to becoming a werewolf, but didn't pay much attention to the surroundings before. If she was going to remain friends with Allison she'd need to know the Argent household surroundings just to be on the safe side. Luckily her sight was keener in her Alpha form because she couldn't risk getting to close. She circled the building and eventually came back round to the front and came to a familiar scent that she couldn't quite place.

Crouching low she followed it and when she found the owner of said scent she couldn't help but shake her head. Matt was kneeling in the bushes taking snapshots of Allison who was currently changing out of her shirt. What she did next she really couldn't resist, her evil streak overpowering all other parts of her mind which were saying to let the pervert be, you can't risk exposure.

Lydia jumped out of the bushes growling her most menacing growl and diving right behind Matt and letting out a roar a mere foot away from the kid.

Matt shrieked like no girl could at the sound of ferocious roar. When he turned and came face to face with a huge red wolf, which stood equal his height despite being on all fours, his face paled and he shrieked again.

Lydia glared down at Matt who looked only moments away from wetting himself and couldn't resist roaring again, so she did. She opened her mouth and was all set to roar when Matt flinched and shoved his right hand into a fist and aimed it at Lydia, only completely missing her face and going straight down her throat. Lydia gagged at the intrusion and reflexively bit down causing Matt to shout out in pain when her fangs pierced his skin.

Lydia opened her jaw again and pulled back, releasing Matt's fist from her mouth. Matt collapsed to the ground in a whimpering heap. Lydia coughed and gagged for a moment and the shifted back into human form, uncaring that she was naked.

"Who the hell shoves their fist into a giant animals mouth when attacked?" She screamed. "Were you trying to help me save time on eating you, you complete moron."

Matt's previous whimpering had stopped and he seemed to have completely forgotten about the open wound on his arm. Lydia rolled her eyes when she realized why.

"Your boobs," Matt stuttered.

Lydia looked down to take in her nakedness and as she did she noticed a flashing light overcome her body.

"You don't actually think I'm going to let you keep that picture do you?" Lydia glared menacingly down at Matt who just clutched his camera tighter.

Lydia heard the sound of a door opening and several footsteps leaving the Argent house. She looked up and saw several hunters starting to comb the woods. She immediately cursed her evil streak for feeling the need to frighten Matt and draw attention.

"Give me your jacket and camera and lets go Matt," Lydia ordered. Matt immediately shuffled out of his jacket and handed it to Lydia but clung to his camera like it was the holy grail itself. She shook her head, she'd have to get it later, not getting caught was priority.

"Why do you want me to go with you?" Matt asked sounding completely baffled as to why a pretty girl wanted him to tag alone.

Lydia had to give Matt some credit, even after seeing her change from a werewolf to human and the sound of people shouting and guns cocking in the background he actually seemed more shocked by Lydia bringing him with her.

"Because now I'm you're Alpha and we have lots to discuss." Lydia wasn't sure why Matt looked so happy, maybe he had a secret dominatrix fetish and enjoyed being ordered around. She couldn't deny her own smile either. While Matt may not have been on her pick list of potential recruits, nonetheless he was apart of her pack now and Lydia was going to enjoy having minions.

* * *

_(Derek)_

"You guys are too damn predicable." Derek watched as Isaac and Erica slowly pulled themselves off the floor. Talking with Scott always left him irritated, how he refused to join Derek's pack but felt he had a voice in how Derek ran it.

It irritated him more how Scott had bested both of his Beta's. Derek couldn't really blame them for losing, they'd only been werewolves less than a week and Scott had half a year. But he'll be damned if they ever lose two on one again. Derek will train them until Scott doesn't even stand a chance one on one.

"Hope you're enjoying the show, Boyd. Tomorrow you're joining in. We're a pack, there is no reason any of you should lose to a mere Omega, we give each other strength. Next time Scott challenges you I expect nothing short of victory." Derek waits for Boyd's nod and then turns back to his other pups, still slowly picking themselves off the floor. "Run it again, try something knew, be inventive."

Derek watched as Erica and Isaac disappeared behind the cover of the miscellaneous debris offered by the abandoned subway. He waited for Erica's showy entrance pouncing along the roof of the broke down train. He couldn't understand why she bothered to hide if she just came thundering after him. Maybe he would if it was a diversionary tactic for Isaac to attack from another spot unnoticed but the two haven't worked out teamwork yet. Isaac would be thundering down from behind him any second but not before Erica finds herself flat on her ass again.

Erica dived with nails drawn straight at Derek from above. This might have a hope of working if attacking another Beta, but Derek is an Alpha and head on attacks would never end well. In a quick movement he grabbed Erica by the throat and with his superior strength had her flipped over and slammed down hard onto her back in seconds.

In that moment Isaac dived at him while his back was turned, but Derek was ready. He quickly turned around and backhanded Isaac into the metal train leaving a deep dent in its side. The two were groaning and Derek himself wanted to groan out of irritation. His hope was tomorrow things would go better. Boyd seemed to be more of a leader and hopefully could come up with some sort of strategy for them to follow.

"When I tell you you're being predicable, why did you think doing the exact same thing would work this time?" Derek glared at the two who at least had the decency to look abashed.

"Well, since we had done the same thing so many times we had decided there was no way you'd think we'd try it again," Isaac pointed out sheepishly.

"Whose brilliant idea was that?" Derek watched as Isaac looked to Erica and Erica blushed. They weren't going to rat each other out but they clearly failed at subtle gestures. Derek ran his hand through his hair in frustration and as he did Erica jumped onto him latching her legs around his waist. He was so startled by the action that he didn't have time to react. Then he felt her lips connect with his, forcefully trying to demand entrance.

Derek groaned, though not because of the kiss but because he had a moment of pride for his pup for getting the better of him. No, the groan was because she wasted her opportunity on something as trivial as a kiss.

Derek pried himself free and threw Erica to the ground. "That is that last~" Derek tried to scold her but soon found another body clung to his torso locking legs around his hips and smashing warm lips against his own. This time it took him longer to react because he really hadn't expected Isaac to jump him and shove his tongue down his throat. Shortly Isaac too found himself firmly seated next to Erica on the cement floor both grinning at their bewildered Alpha.

"I…That…I don't even know…never again…Either of you!" Derek rambled and wanted to slash their throats when they started giggling. "Go home all of you, you've given me a headache."

The three vacated the station leaving Derek to his thoughts. It had been so long since he'd considered dating, considered the possibility of a relationship. Until that moment he was quite fine focusing everything into surviving the hunters and whatever creature killed Isaac's father.

Derek leaned heavily on an old rail composing himself. He thought being Alpha and forming a pack of his own would make the anger and loneliness fade. The only differences now was he didn't have a target to focus his anger and he was surrounded by people but still felt very much alone. But the most frustrating part was Derek didn't know which of the two his body had reacted too.

He decided it didn't matter, they were his pack. Like children he had to was now responsible for. They needed someone to train them and make them strong not someone to date and be their friend. He'd keep them alive. He'd keep them safe. And hopefully in the process find some peace of mind.

* * *

**Note**: Danny and Lydia's POV's take place before Stiles, Allison, Scott and Derek in the Prologue. Derek's POV occurs right after the Prologue events and everything from here on out will be chronological.

**Note2**: I hadn't planned on any Derek/Isaac but there was a request in the reviews for some and it caught my fancy. I don't know if they'll end up a couple or not, I had vague plans for Derek but the pair is growing on me.

Thanks for the reviews, their always appreciated.


	3. Chapter 2: Once Bitten, Twice Shy

**Note**: I was asked if Kanima Jackson killed Isaac's dad, I'd rather not say but I promise you'll find out, though not for several chapters. There will be similarities between this story and season 2 but for the most part its gone AU after Season 1.

**Note2**: Sorry, I had planned on updating a day or two ago but wanted to add a bit of Scott. All the other characters have planned story arcs, Scott is giving me trouble. This story keeps on growing and I've had to rewrite parts a few times. Originally Lydia in the prologue was meant as a teaser and she doesn't show up much until much later, but writing her later story has me pumped and I ended up going back and rewriting and adding her into the story much sooner. And the way Danny met Jackson Kanima changed too, causing quite the rewrite.

* * *

**Chapter 2** - Once Bitten, Twice Shy

_(Jackson)_

"Nothing happened." Jackson answered Danny's unspoken question as he breezed by him in the hall on route to his locker, Danny two steps behind. The two had been almost inseparable the last week, Danny helping him catch up in school and lacrosse practice, Jackson filling Danny in on all the supernatural creatures running about. Jackson apologising several times for risking his life for the chance at becoming a werewolf, though he's positive Danny still hasn't dropped the subject yet. He told Danny about Scott and Derek, how Peter killed all those people out of revenge on Allison's aunt. Though it was Danny who told Jackson about the changes in Isaac, Erica and Boyd and it was pretty easy to work out they were admitted into Derek's pack.

"Nothing?" Danny asked. Jackson noticed how Danny didn't seem surprised by the news, was almost relieved. He had been recording himself every night for the past seven nights hoping something would happen, but every night it was the same, Jackson sleeping peacefully in bed, no change the whole night through. The disappointment was starting to get to him, mixed with everything that had happened over the last two weeks and it was quickly becoming too much.

He really didn't want to be discussing this right now, everything was still too raw. It had been two weeks since Derek had given him the bite as promised, two weeks since Derek's little, _'I'll give you the bite as promised, but after that you're on your own,_' speech. The worst part wasn't even that Hale refused him into his pack, it stung but he would've refused either way. Jackson Whittemore submits to no one. It was that Derek wanted McCall, hounded him all year trying to get him to join. Jackson knows he is twice the man McCall is and would have become ten times the werewolf had things gone to plan. Now to add salt to the wound Derek rounds up three kids even more pathetic than McCall and recruits them.

Then there was waking up gasping for air in the middle of the river, gone midnight, which had not been a fun experience either. _'He bloody tossed me in the river while I was unconscious, who does that?' _Jackson thought rather bitterly.

To top it all off his body rejected the bite. Apparently in all werewolf history it was change or die, but of course Jackson got to be the one exception to the rule. He blamed Lydia for it, he's not sure how, but nonetheless he's sure. It always comes back to her, everything negative in his life.

The tiniest part of Jackson's conscious knows its not true, Lydia's always tried to be the supportive girlfriend even at the cost of herself. He stomps the thought out quickly though, he needs to blame someone for his problems because the alternative is to take ownership himself and Jackson's never liked admitting to his shortcomings even to himself, so he always finds external ways to vent and place blame. And externally he only has two scapegoats left, Lydia and Danny. And well no one could fault Danny for anything. Seriously, the guy could take a dump on a strangers lawn and be thanked for the fertilizer. Besides he needed Danny.

Danny has always been the one constant throughout Jackson's life. Friends since they were four years old and met at some kids birthday party. For the life of him he couldn't remember whose but he remembered meeting Danny and the two had become fast friends. Danny was the one person who knew Jackson, probably better than he knew himself and for reasons Jackson still doesn't understand remains loyal, remains his friend. He was there at all the important points, namely finding out about being adopted when he was ten. Was there the last time Jackson had cried and clung to someone with all he was.

No, Danny is the one person who Jackson would be unable to recover from should he ever realize what an asshole he truly is. Which meant Lydia by default was to blame.

"Jackson?" Danny's voice breaks him out of his reprieve and he looks up to meet his friends worried gaze. "Jackson, you okay man? You kinda zoned out on me."

"Sorry, the break-up with Lydia just getting to me." Wasn't really an answer to Danny's question, anyone else would likely be fooled by the deflection of breaking up with ones girlfriend of two years. But this wasn't anyone it was Danny and he could see the scepticism in his eyes. He wouldn't call Jackson on it, Danny is always too polite to ever call someone out.

"That's rough man, why'd you two break-up anyway?"

Its an expected question, if not a loaded one. Danny knows why, he's sure, but is playing along and Jackson is thankful for not having to explain all the rejection that he's got lately. Namely Derek and his pack and his body from the bite. The latter becoming a real problem if all the bleeding he's been doing is any sign. Random bleeds from his nose, eyes, ears…and he'll leave it at that. For the last week and a half he's been bleeding so much he could barely leave his room, tissues claiming every visible surface. Then the blackouts started. No way he was going to go to school where everyone could see him faint like some swooning girl in the sun.

What Jackson hadn't thought of was that this question really wasn't any better. He and Lydia always put on a show for the school, the perfect teenage romance, necking at parties, holding hands down hallways, never fighting in public. Jackson's sure Danny saw through their little dance, but that still didn't mean he wanted to explain the why of their break-up. How does one explain that their fake relationship was too draining to keep up charades any longer? That Lydia got so hooked up in whatever it was they were that she had lost herself in Jackson, going so far as to dumb herself down to make him look better. Always playing the fool and sacrificing herself for his benefit. He's sure he should feel thankful that someone would go to such lengths for him but most the time it just made him feel stupid. All those times Jackson would put his foot in his mouth because he didn't really understand a topic and Lydia would jump in with something more inane to divert attention. That perky voice saying _'well obviously the mitochondria shows how strong the force is in a person,' _to deflect that Jackson had answered the question wrong in front of their entire bio class. He's a student and students sometimes get answers wrong, it's a little embarrassing but you learn and move on, but somehow Lydia's constant intervention just made him feel stupid. Especially when you factor in that Lydia herself could have aced the final exams in most her classes without needing to take the course. But he never did work up the courage to call her on it and it ended up setting the dynamic for the rest of their relationship, a relationship based on appearances. Though half the school talking about her making out with McCall didn't sit well with him either.

"Sometimes people just fall out of love." It was both vague and a cop-out answer but for some reason it was the only lie of Jackson's Danny would believe. He always told Danny he loved Lydia, even if it started as admiration for her and quickly faded into mere tolerance of each other Danny always believed Jackson when he claimed to love Lydia. Though he'd never admit it he really cared about her, they were just never a good fit. Jackson far to selfish for a girl as self-sacrificing as Lydia.

"That's a shame, I know how much she meant to you." Danny became quiet, the look of his face clearly of someone with more questions but reluctant to ask them. Jackson could understand the reluctance, he's never been good with people prying into his life, even Danny, but for some reason today Jackson couldn't bare it on his best friend. He wanted to reassure him that he was fine, that he would be okay.

"Whatever you're dying to ask would you grow a pair and ask already. Dude, guys really shouldn't have a Puss in Boots look, don't care what team they play for." Jackson couldn't help the taunting tones and teasing way of giving his friend permission to ask. He's not about to admit he has a soft spot for Danny or anyone for that matter. And he'll never admit that the wide dimpled grin that breaks full on across Danny's face lifts something inside Jackson, makes him feel that just maybe everything will work out in the end.

"I get you suffer from emotional retardation so I'll ignore your feelings like you want me too, just tell me you're okay." Jackson can see the worry in Danny's eyes, even behind the smile that hasn't faded yet. But despite Jackson hates lying to Danny he's not about to tell him about all the bleeding and fainting, which luckily seems to have stopped. He doesn't need Danny playing mom and coddling and cooing over him every five seconds so he's all set to placate him with the usual, nothing he's fine and nothing to worry about excuses. But than for reasons he can't quite explain, that all changes when he hears Danny say, "and don't give me any of that lying B.S. you're preparing to feed me Jacks. You said the bite either turns or kills and I'm worried about you. Tell me the truth."

Its worded as a demand, 'tell me.' Jackson's never responded well to being told what to do and Danny should've known better, after Jackson's tenth birthday and finding out about his parents not being his parents they'd fought enough on the subject. He's seen him rebel against orders enough to know better. He's all set for the fight that's about to happen, mentally preparing himself to deal with the guilt of yelling at the nicest guy in the world, but what comes out surprises and mortifies him in equal measure.

"I've been bleeding…" Jackson bites the inside of his cheek hoping to stop the verbal diarrhoea that keeps spewing out unwillingly, it doesn't help. Just makes the inside of his mouth hurt. "Lots. From my nose, ears, eyes…I didn't think it would ever stop." He's getting really angry really fast because he wasn't meant to admit all this to Danny, he doesn't know why he is, but something inside of him is forcing it all out. And he feels the tears swelling in his eyes and the fear he's been burying so deep inside that he never truly realized he was scared of dying before now. But now that he's come to that realization those feelings are assaulting him with vengeance and he's having a hell of a time pushing them back down where they belong. "I keep blacking out, and they're getting longer and I'm so scared…" and damn it all he had to go and admit aloud to being scared.

Jackson braves a look up at Danny and is taken aback by the shock and fear that are clear as day on his best friends features. They're looking each other in the eye but only briefly because Danny recovered quicker than Jackson would have liked and is pulling him in gripping fiercely in a tight embrace. He can feel the wetness of Danny's tears as they meet his temple and he's all set to brush this all off with a sarcastic comment comparing gay guys to crying girls. But when he opens his mouth to voice it all that comes out is a sob and now tears and escaping his eyes too.

They cling to each other for awhile as they regain composure and Jackson finally finds his voice and asks Danny to get him out of here. Because he's been clinging to his gay best friend for close to five minuets in the crowded school hallway crying and his masculinity really can't take any more beatings today. Tomorrow he'll punch anyone in the throat who dares to comment about it but for now he really just needs to leave.

"Yeah, come back to mine. I don't want you to be alone." Another order, _'come back to mine.'_ This time the urge to start a row dies in less than a fraction of a second because he's far to drained to have a go at it. And some part of him is glad for the commands and even revels in them. He pushes the thoughts away, he's far to tired to even attempt analyzing whatever is going on with him and simply enjoys the comfort of letting someone else lead for once.

* * *

_(Danny)_

"Stop pacing already." Danny bites his tongue and mentally prepares himself for the verbal abuse that's about to come his way. Jackson Whittemore doesn't take orders, he leads and he gives them. But the retorts don't come and when he looks up from where he's sitting at the end of his bed and sees that Jackson stopped. He's still not looking at Danny, his eyes still glued to the floor like it holds the key to fixing all his problems.

Danny almost wishes Jackson would tell him to go to hell and refuse to listen because it's typical Jackson behaviour and if he can count on Jackson for anything its to be predictable. Today just feels wrong somehow. Ever since Jackson turned ten there had been three golden rules he followed with no exceptions.

First off, feelings. As far as Jackson is concerned he doesn't have them. He hasn't said I love you to a soul, not even his foster parents since that day. Not even to Lydia and Danny knows this because for the first year of their relationship he was the one to constantly assure her that Jackson really did love her because there was no way Jackson would ever admit it himself. Rule two, no touching unless it's a form of foreplay. Danny himself hasn't done more than a pat on the shoulder after a game. And it was saying something that he got away with that, Greenberg got punched in the face once for repeating the same gesture and since than everyone stuck to high fives where Jackson was concerned. Touching for comfort reasons was out of the question, he knows because Lydia again had come to him to complain several times about lack of intimacy. Final rule, never tell Jackson Whittemore what to do. If its not said in a way that it's a request or asking for help he's not doing it. Even his teachers learned to cater to him because it was less of a headache to just add a 'would you' or 'could you' than the constant head butting with Jackson the alternative led too.

It was thanks to those three rules of Jackson's that really helped Danny get over his big man crush he once held for his best friend. Though he knows if he's truthful to himself he never really got over it, more than just learned to ignore it. Its hard to get over ones first crush especially when its Jackson Whittemore. Chiselled jaw, perfect hair, smooth lips, abs, and that ass. Not that he'd ever let Jackson know just how much his eyes linger when Jackson's not looking. Not that Jackson would mind, in fact he knows his friend would rather enjoy letting him look. Jackson has never been squeamish about the whole gay thing, he was even Danny's first kiss.

And wasn't that an interesting day. That whole moment was permanently burned into Danny's mind in vivid detail. They were fourteen and in Jackson's room getting ready to go out. Jackson had just finished changing right in front of Danny and was just fixing his hair when, without turning around and still facing the full body mirror running the comb through his hair, he said, "did you enjoy the show?"

Danny's face had flushed and he immediately adverted his eyes scared to death of what was going to happen. He barely knew he was gay himself and would be devastated if this led to loosing his best friend. Most his friends he had met through Jackson and likely would loose all of them too.

"Show?" Was his reply and it really came out more as a gasp than a word.

"You know, the little striptease I just did for you while changing? Or did you think I actually undress that slowly and bend over quite so much when I change alone?" Danny could hear the taunting tone but didn't detect any malice to it, but he wasn't really in a right frame of mind at the time. And than everything happened far to quickly.

Jackson walked right up to Danny and told him to stand. Danny remembers the squeaked protests against standing due to the uncomfortable tenting that refused to go down since watching Jackson change and of course Jackson being Jackson called him on it.

"Dude, I already know you're tenting for me so stop being a girl and man up already," Jackson had said.

Danny really didn't want to comply, being outed before really knowing for sure yourself was bad enough, but to show your arousal to your best friend and crush was too much, but he had reluctantly complied if for no other reason than to get it over with.

Jackson had glanced down as if to prove his accusations true and than looked up and stared Danny right in the eyes with the slightest signs of his lips twitching upwards. Seeing that slight smirk on Jackson's cocky face was what finally allowed Danny to overcome his fears that Jackson might reject him, he was still nervous as hell but no longer about loosing his friend. And he was so caught up in his relief that he hadn't even noticed Jackson move forward until he felt the surprising soft touch of Jackson's lips on his. It was everything Danny imagined when his brain finally caught up to what was happening it took all his willpower to keep his hands from roaming. To keep them hovering stiffly a mere few inches away from Jackson's lower back where he wanted desperately touch.

Of course somehow Jackson knew his thoughts and one upped him, because next thing he felt was Jackson's hands gripping his wrists and pushing Danny's hands down onto his arse and that was when any restraint Danny might have been holding onto had left him. His hands squeezed the firm cheeks of Jackson's arse forcing their groins to grind together and causing Jackson to gasp into Danny's mouth which he had taken advantage of and deepened the kiss. It was also at that moment things got really embarrassing and not long after he'd suffer his first real full on heart break.

The end result of a fourteen year old boy getting to make out with and touch his fantasy resulted in him coming in his trousers. And that's when his brain finally began to be able to process things once more. Things like how despite their intense make out and groping session Jackson was clearly not the slightest bit aroused so Danny tried to braced himself for the words he knew were about to come.

So he listened to Jackson's speech about how he's not gay but is cool with Danny being so, even went so far to say he wished he was because it would be cool to not have to worry about watching chick flicks and doing other girly things. The whole while he listened with clenched teeth and clenched fists. Mad at Jackson for leading him on so thoroughly, and himself for being mad at Jackson because really his best friend was still his best friend and some guys, many guys their age aren't so lucky.

He hadn't planned on telling anyone else, still wanted time to get comfortable with it himself, but of course the world moved at Jackson's pace and the next day at lacrosse practice Jackson announced to the team that he was gay and anyone who had a problem with it could take it up with him. One of the senior boys had made the mistake of using the word 'fag' and Jackson responded in kind by breaking his lacrosse stick over the guys head and no one else made an issue. Stuck to words like gay and homosexual and within a few weeks everyone stopped changing in the stalls. Jackson even told him that most the guys fight over which of them Danny checks out, like it somehow proves their more attractive if another dude finds you hot. Danny never bothered to correct any of their assumptions, cause that would involve admitting that when Jackson is around no one else exists.

Jackson really didn't need an ego boost. Of all the many insecurities that make up Jackson Whittemore body image is the one that he doesn't suffer from. He knows most the girls want him and most the guys want to be him. The few times he's been Danny's wing man at the gay bar he didn't have to pay for a single drink. In fact neither of them did because Jackson had gotten more free drinks than any sixteen year old needed.

But today all the rules just seem to have gone out the window and Danny feels like he's been asked to play goal blindfolded and the one saving grace is that Jackson seems to be having a similar difficulty processing the last few hours events. Thus the pacing ever since they entered Danny's bedroom almost a hour prior.

"About what happened at school," Jackson's voice is low and almost sounded small. Weak even.

"It's fine. It stays between us and I won't bring it up," Danny says as he observes Jackson, who still looks far to tense and quickly adds, "and I doubt anyone who saw us would be brave enough to mention it to you so just relax."

Finally Jackson's shoulders seem to relax and whole body seems to just slump as he gradually turns around to face Danny. When Danny gets a good look at Jackson he sees just what the effects of the events of the past two weeks has had on his friend. He looks beyond tired, black bags below his eyes and his usually tanned skin is almost as fair as Allison's, only his looks far less healthy, and he has clearly lost a few pounds. If not for the fact that he's been in love with Jackson since before he really knew what love was he might go so far as to say that currently he looks a little unattractive.

"You look like death, lie down get some rest," this time Danny's aware of how he phrased it. It's a bit of an experiment to see if Jackson obeys or if he's on the recovery and is a little disappointed when Jackson simply nods his head, throws off his shirt and walks over to Danny's bed. But there is also the tiniest part that's thrilled at the knew dynamic that's been building since that night of the full moon.

The moment Jackson's head hit's the pillow his eyes close and he's clearly moments from a deep sleep. Danny gets up and walks over to the window closing the blinds to block out the sun and turns to head for the door. His hands just about to make contact with the handle when he hears Jackson's tired voice.

"Stay…"

Its one word but Danny is sure if it was anyone else other than Jackson the words 'with me' would have been added. Danny knows where this is heading and he's not sure he's completely comfortable with it. They haven't shared a bed since that day they kissed, Danny took the floor the next time they spent the night at the others place and sleepovers stopped completely from that point on. It was just too hard to be so close. But if he ignores the request now, one that surely took all of Jackson's courage to voice, its unlikely Jackson will ever find the courage to ask anyone again.

Instead of turning the handle he finds himself twisting the lock and walking back to the bed. He lays down without taking off any of his cloths and stays as close to the edge of the bed as he can get without falling off. He becomes so entranced by the nonexistent patterns of his ceiling that he doesn't even register the movement until he feels warm hand grip his wrist and begin to tug. He doesn't fight it, just allows Jackson to manipulate his arm as its pulled over and wrapped around Jackson's torso forcing Danny to turn onto his side and face the back of Jackson's head. It feels a little awkward at just how right this feels for Danny and he quickly has to start thinking of nuns and rotten fruit because Jackson's naked torso is all kinds of warm and if his brain ever fully comprehends just how close Jackson's arse is to his groin its going to get all kinds of uncomfortable.

Danny ignores the small part of his mind that points out this is playing too perfectly. That he had been hoping Jackson ask him to stay, the he be able to hold Jackson to comfort him. That his Jackson would never openly display what he would consider weakness.

So instead he buries those thoughts and takes a page from the Jackson handbook on how to sidestep the issue and says, "you're not my type."

Jackson doesn't move, barely responds except for a tired whisper that makes Danny smile, because it's the first sign that Jackson's on the recovery.

"I'm everyone's type."

It's a small victory and Jackson's got along way to go to recovery, Danny knows. And when Jackson learns the extent of the secrets he's keeping from him their friendship might not recover. But Jackson's not currently at this best and Danny knows Jackson's not ready to face certain truths yet so he'll bare the burden for him. He'll protect him from his enemies, even if they're himself.


	4. Chapter 3: Light of the Day

**Chapter 3 **- Light of the Day

_(Danny)_

Waking up the following morning with Jackson still in his arms makes Danny thinks he just might die, especially if Jackson ever works out that he woke up some ten minutes prior and has been pretending to sleep because he doesn't want the moment to end yet. But of course he's talking about Jackson here so he won't hold his breath.

"Thought you said I wasn't your type?" Jackson's voice is cocky and every bit the Jackson he's use too. So much so that he almost questions whether yesterday even occurred.

"You're not, you practically made me hold you, remember?" Danny points out, because normally he's not one to ever call anyone out especially not Jackson, but this situation is a sensitive spot for him and Jackson denying his part in it stings more than he cares to admit.

Jackson lets out a snort and quickly replies with, "only in your dreams, and don't think I didn't notice you woke up over fifteen minutes ago, was impossible to sleep with how fast your heart is beating."

And damn it all if Jackson is throwing all the things Danny sacrificed back in his face, its far too much for Danny to stomach. He can feel himself getting mad, it's a rare moment and somehow only Jackson has ever managed to bring it out in him. He throws the quilt off and whips his leg away from Jackson and quickly regrets to motion because the movement causes his morning wood to grind into Jackson's arse and before he realize what happened he's gasping into Jackson's ear at the sensation. He quickly stands up facing the wall away from Jackson, doesn't want to see the cocky smirk he knows his friend has at his reaction.

"God damn it Jackson, you came to me!" His voice is getting louder, and at the rate its rising he's going to be yelling in no time. "You came to me and cried in my arms and asked me to hold you!"

He turns around to face Jackson and finds his anger immediately vanishes, Jackson's has that look on his face that Danny had only ever seen one time prior and it was after his parents told him he was adopted. That same devastated look that could break anyone's heart and hate yourself for ever putting it there. That look caused his adopted parents to go out and buy him a Porsche for his tenth birthday party, which he couldn't even legally drive until almost six years later.

"Look Danny, whatever I did I'm sorry. I must've been one hell of a party cause I don't remember a thing since walking into school yesterday morning. I don't feel hung over, but I must be cause I don't remember a thing and I'm sorry, please don't be mad at me, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Jackson is babbling incoherently like he's terrified he's finally pushed his one real friend away and hell that's exactly what he's scared of. The sight is breaking Danny's heart in all kinds of ways he didn't know a heart could break.

"God, Jackson. Come here," Danny says as he walks over towards his friend with his arms outstretched. That was all the invitation Jackson needed because instantly he's off the bed and practically running into Danny's arms gripping him in a tight embrace that's makes breathing a slight challenge for Danny. And just like that Jackson reverts back into the emotionally unstable state from yesterday.

Jackson continued to mumble apologies off into Danny's shoulder while Danny stroked his hair trying to calm him down. Its becoming clear that whatever is happening with Jackson its getting worse. It's then he remembers their conversation from the previous morning in the school hallway. Jackson's been bleeding profusely and suffering from blackouts. Perhaps the blackouts don't only occur during times like those two hours he wiped out of the tape Jackson was recording the night of the full moon.

He wonders if whatever is happening to him is like a defence mechanism that triggers when ever faced with a problem his mind doesn't want to process. Danny hopes he's wrong, because while Jackson is good at playing the cocky confident jock underneath he really has the whole teen angst thing down to the max and would be in constant risk of falling into this state or one worse at any moment.

Danny cant help the feeling that these next few weeks are going to be tiring for him. He supposes he should be grateful that at least the bleeding Jackson mentioned seems to have stopped. That's something.

But for now everything could wait, they really needed to get to school as Jackson was already falling behind in his classes.

_(Derek)_

Derek was pissed. It had been a couple of days since the Kanima had paralyzed him and forced Stilinski and himself to cower in the pool. The creature was fast and agile, more so than himself. It was just as strong as an Alpha with the added benefits of being able to climb walls, even hang upside down, jump further distances and that annoying ability of the slightest scratch leaving the victim paralyzed for several hours.

To top it all off it didn't seem to hesitate to kill when it wanted. The kill count was already at three with the mechanic and Derek was sure it was going to rise. To make things worse, the look it gave Derek while circling them in the pool made him feel like he was on its list. He very well could be, it kills killers and Derek did take the life of his uncle, whatever the reason murder is still murder. That thing had to be taken out now and given there just happened to be two people right here in Beacon Hills that would undergo their first transformations or die, it was a good chance it was either Jackson or Lydia. His money was on Jackson, if the rumours were true and ones shape could reflect their personality then they had their snake.

It took all of five seconds after giving Jackson what he wanted that night to regret it. Derek never liked the kid, rich, self-centered, thinks the world owes him. He was tempted to finish him right then, like he and Peter had planned that night in the mansion to distract Scott. But the kid did come through in the end, driving him and Stilinski here with those firebombs. Without them Derek knows they would have lost. So he settled on tossing him in the nearest river and let the fates take over. Possibility of drowning followed by the possibility the bite itself would kill him. He couldn't imagine anyone less worthy of the bite.

Leaving it to fate clearly was his first mistake. His next three should be returning shortly with his first. He couldn't help feeling that perhaps picking three kids with a lot of emotional baggage wasn't his brightest idea. The wolf draws on emotions, anger being the foremost powerful to draw on. Now he had three volatile pups that transformed at the most absurd of times. At least Scott's transformations revolved around moments which people naturally had high adrenaline. Allison, lacrosse, being chased by an Alpha. Erica had actually gone full wolf from a broken nail, a bloody broken nail.

Their learning curve was definitely lower then Scott's, which was more than a little sad. Scott's bulb never really shined quite as bright as everyone else's, very one track minded. Lacrosse or Allison, apparently throwing a tiny ball into a net outranks not maiming his best friend.

"Got'em," Erica called out in a sing-song voice as she and Isaac dragged Jackson down the steps.

Derek let his train of thought fade, he needed to focus on his main problem, the Kanima.

_(Jackson)_

Jackson woke up in the Beacon Hills emergency ward at the hospital, Danny was sitting at his side holding his hand. He wanted to pull away, was getting tired of running and hiding behind Danny every time something went wrong, but he couldn't. Literally. The paralysis still hadn't fully faded so Jackson's hand merely twitched. Danny registered the movement and smiled, tightened his grip on Jackson's hand clearly assuming that's what Jackson had wanted.

Jackson wasn't surprised that Danny was there, him and his parents with Danny's consent had made Danny the person to notify in case of emergencies. Over a year ago there had been a lacrosse accident and Jackson had taken a nasty blow to the head and the Doctors feared he might slip into a coma. Never did, but his parents hadn't picked up the unknown number as they never did. So when they finally found out they asked Danny if he minded becoming Jackson's emergency contact and he would call them immediately.

"You're awake," Danny whispered, the worried tone clear. "Jackson, tell me what happened? I got out of the shower after spotting you and you were just gone. I was worried, even called the sheriffs department."

"Derek." Jackson didn't even try and fight the order to tell Danny what happened. His life was such a mess it was just felt easier to submit. It felt weird, he remembers how angry he use to get whenever someone tried to tell him what to do, but now following orders, no following Danny's orders just felt right. It made him feel good, even proud to put someone's needs before his own.

"Derek Hale? The guy they thought committed all those murders these past months?"

Jackson didn't voice an answer, just nodded relishing in the ability to do so again.

"Come on Jackson, the whole story," Danny demanded.

It wasn't really a demand but they were feeling like it to him. Every time Danny worded something in a way that couldn't be misinterpreted, demanded a specific answer Jackson found himself compelled to tell him. The need to tell Danny wasn't even the worst of it, it was that he was starting to enjoy it, that by telling Danny what he wants somehow made Jackson feel good and by the time he finished following Danny's orders he would be feeling darn right ecstatic with himself. Lately it was the only times he did, he even found himself looking forward to Danny's demands just so he could get that feeling. Danny clearly doesn't know he has that control over Jackson yet, he knows his friend will freak out and be angry at himself for abusing the power he holds over Jackson.

Jackson hoped Danny would never find out, he's still in control enough to know he'd want to die of embarrassment and worse still he's scared that Danny would stop ordering him to do things.

"In the weight room, after you left to shower," Jackson began to explain. Already the feeling of accomplishment beginning to wash over him. "Erica and Isaac jumped me and brought me to Derek at the old abandoned train station. Boyd was there, they asked me about what happened the night of the moon, told them nothing and I taped it so I could prove it."

"The Doctors found an unidentified toxin in your system, Jacks. They think it's what caused your paralysis. Do you know anything about that?" Danny asked.

"They made me swallow something and said something about a snakes venom doesn't effect itself. Went numb all over shortly after."

"Jesus," Danny whispered almost inaudibly. He removed one of his hands from where it was still gripped Jackson's and stroked it soothingly through Jackson's hair.

Jackson was sure he was meant to feel indignant by being petted like some dog, but it felt too good and he leaned into the touch. He closed his eyes and just enjoyed receiving Danny's attention, that feeling of pleasing Danny washing over him. He did good, Danny was happy with him.

"Sheriff Stalinski will be here shortly to take your statement Jacks," Danny informed him and just like that his blissful moment was broken.

"What? I can't tell him what happened, Isaac wants…" Jackson bit his lip but knows its to late, Danny knows he left something out. He can feel his disappointment and the look Danny is giving him makes him want to beg forgiveness. Beg for another chance to do good, to do better.

"Jacks, what does Isaac want?"

Its an odd sensation that washes over Jackson and he knows something has be wrong with him on some level, something he really doesn't know if he wants to find out what. The feeling of dread vanishes almost immediately and begins anew giving him the chance to redeem himself. Please Danny again, make things right. He knows this isn't how things should be, but he can't bring himself to care, he needs to feel that Danny is pleased with him again.

"Isaac wants me to tell the police that I lied about seeing their fight the night of his fathers murder so he can be cleared as a suspect," Jackson finished.

"You best start from the beginning," a new voice says from the doorway.

Jackson looks over to see Sheriff Stalinski and has to suppress the growl threatening to escape at the interruption. That feeling was almost his again, Danny was almost pleased again but the sheriff just had to interrupt. He was about to say something rude to the sheriff when Danny speaks.

"Com'on Jacks, tell the Sheriff what you told me."

And the Sheriff is forgotten because he has another chance to please.

* * *

Note: If you have the time please review, I like hearing feedback and constructive criticism is always welcome. If you guys take time to review I'll try and update faster than once a week. And for all of you have been reviewing thanks again.


	5. Chapter 4: Taming of the Jock

**Note**: I hadn't planned on updating this fic quit so soon but I think people are getting the impression that Derek is going to be this cold unlikable character which isn't my plan. Because Jackson is the main focus of this story I think a few characters might at first come off a little uncaring, but in the show not many people really like Jackson so I think that's unavoidable. Derek himself I've always found to be a little cold, he said himself he doesn't trust anyone and dislikes Jackson so I think it would be unrealistic to have him get build strong relationships with anyone quickly, let alone Jackson.

Also with what's happening to Jackson there will be less POV's from him given he doesn't even know his own POV's half the time, but this is also the starting point where the other characters will be showing up more frequent. Hope this helps all those Derek fans know where I'm going with him.

* * *

**Chapter 4**- Taming of the Jock

_(Stiles)_

Stiles sat on top of the wooden picnic bench outside of school with Scott and Allison who were still gazing longingly into each others eyes. He wanted to be sick. Not because he thought lovely dovey stuff like that was sickening but because he wanted to be the one doing it. Not with either Scott or Allison, but with Lydia. Lydia who despite the incredibly rude break-up Jackson had given her was clearly still love sick for the guy.

Ever since the break-up she hasn't really talked to much of anyone outside of himself, Scott and Allison, but even those were minimal. Well, and that creep Matt, she seems to have struck up a friendship with him. But they don't really talk ever, he just seems to follows her around and does her bidding, the lucky bastard.

Stiles really just wanted to go to class and sulk alone, away from these sickeningly soppy two that he was currently stuck with. But they were on a mission from Derek. Derek who could not go to the abandon subway, the burnt mansion or anywhere near the school because of Jackson. Stiles isn't going to lie, he got a cheap thrill out of watching the police chance Erica and Boyd into the woods when they turned up for school twenty minutes ago. Kidnapping a minor especially one whose parents were top lawyers was not the wisest of plans Derek has ever come up with. Now he has both the Sheriff's department and the State police searching for him.

But as much as Stiles just wants to go and sulk over Lydia he can't, because they're on a stakeout and unless Jackson tries to squeeze in between the inch of space currently separating Scott and Allison those two aren't going to notice him.

Stiles looks towards the parking lot in time to see Jackson and Danny getting out of Jackson's Porsche and make their way to the front doors.

"They're here," Stiles calls as he swings his arm back and taps Scott's shoulder to get his attention. Stiles rolls his eyes and both he and Allison are shaking their heads like they're disoriented and wondering how they ended up at school.

"That's weird, I thought I would've smelt him before he got this close," Scott said sounding far too baffled.

Stiles resisted the urge to roll his eyes again, he was sure he'd make himself dizzy if he rolled them every time Scott and Allison said something stupid after coming out of their traces. "Well you are the king of observation Scott. Nothing gets passed you, not even Jackson's gorgeous car driving around a hundred miles a hour as it turns into the parking lot. Or the fact that they just passed right by us!" Stiles finished as he got up and ran over to intercept Jackson before he got into the school.

Stiles ran ahead of Jackson and quickly got in front and said, "Jackson, we need to talk."

Jackson didn't even slow down, simply pushed Stiles aside with a quick, "outta my way loser," as he kept on going ignoring that the force caused Stiles to fall on his arse. Typical Jackson, any sympathy he might've had, truth be told there was little from the start, but any there might have been for Jackson being attacked by Derek and his pack was now gone.

Stiles was so caught up in his inner sulking that he ignored Scott and Allison trying to help him up and he almost, almost missed the sound of Danny's voice scolding Jackson.

"Jackson, that was rude. Go apologise and help him up," Danny actually sounded like he was scolding him too. It was weird because Danny never scolded anyone, he was just too nice. He especially never scolded Jackson, no one did. Stiles has seen Jackson fight with just about everyone in school, there were only two exceptions until he dumped Lydia. But there was no way Jackson was going to let even Danny get away with that in such a public place.

But what happened next made Stiles Jaw drop, actually hang open in sheer surprise. Jackson's head actually dropped like he was ashamed of what he did and before Stiles could recover Jackson had turned around walked back to Stiles and helped him back to his feet.

"I'm sorry," Jackson whispered sounding just as ashamed as he looked.

Stiles looked between Danny and Jackson almost in a daze and almost the second Danny's smile returned the ashamed look Jackson had been sporting vanished and he was grinning like he just caused world peace.

"Let's go Jacks," Danny called and Jackson just swung his bag further up his shoulder and jogged off after Danny, happy as can be.

It was such an out of the ordinary display that the twenty or so students who had witnessed it were all stunned in place. Scott and Allison were still kneeling where they had bent down to help Stiles up even though Jackson had helped him up awhile ago now. Stiles honestly thinks he was less shocked to find out that Scott had been turned into a werewolf then by this. This just seemed so supernatural.

"Did Jackson just help…?" Scott's question trailed off, clearly his brain was just as shocked.

"I think so…" Stiles answered.

"Did Jackson obey Danny?" Allison asked, clearly shocked but brain function still working at a higher capacity then Scott's.

"I think so…" Stiles repeated.

"Are we forgetting something?" Scott finally asked after another long pause.

'_Shit,'_ Stiles thought. Derek had wanted them to try and get Jackson to call off the police. How could they all have forgotten? Stiles only response aloud was, "I think so."

* * *

_(Danny)_

"Danny." Danny ignored Stiles fifth whispered call, if they could be called that given each time the decibel level rose significantly. Now he was talking above what would be a considered polite and decent level.

"Danny," Stiles called again, this time definitely not a whisper. Several heads turned to look their way and he sighed in relief when their history teacher didn't take note. She was a pretty lazy teacher, always showing old historical documentaries instead of actually teaching. She did however, for reasons Danny couldn't really understand, have a low tolerance for disturbances. Thus the only class in which a seating plan was arranged as the year went on. Danny and Jackson were separated as were the trio of Stiles, Scott and Allison.

Danny looked over to check on Jackson, he was sitting near the front by Scott. From the looks of things Scott was being just as annoying to him as Stilinski was to himself. Normally Danny wouldn't be worried, Jackson could handle himself especially with Scott. But for whatever reason Jackson kept looking back to check where he was, as if to ask Danny permission to answer whatever questions Scott was asking.

Danny was sure he should feel annoyed that his best friend has overnight become so dependant on him, but he really wasn't. It was creepy and weird at first but Danny was starting to enjoy it, he even found himself testing how far Jackson would go to please him. Nothing crazy, just small things that the old Jackson would never do. Things like bringing him a drink or letting him drive the Porsche. His biggest test had been when he knocked Stiles over and Danny had told him in a crowded area to apologise. The look of shock on everyone's face, especially Scott's and Stiles themselves, had been absolutely priceless.

He'd need to be cautious though, Jackson clearly isn't in his right mind at the moment. He's noticed that Jackson been having trouble remembering most of the times when Danny asks him to do something and he doesn't want to become one of the many that has taken advantage of Jackson in the past.

"Danny!" Stiles called whispering completely abandoned.

Danny sighed, Stiles clearly wasn't going to let it go and if he kept going like this they'd end up in detention.

"What is it?" Danny has never really been friends with Scott or Stiles, none of their friends run in the same circle, well since they were each others only friends Danny supposed that was why. But the only times either of them ever acknowledged him was when they wanted or needed something from him. Normally something to do with Jackson for some reason. Like going to Danny somehow would give them access to all Jackson related information, which Danny supposed was true in a sense, but that didn't mean he was about to share it with anyone who asked.

"You need to get Jackson to call off the police," Stiles said causing Danny's eyebrows to rise in surprise at the request. Surely the whole school has heard by now what Jackson went through, why on earth would he want to let them get away with it?

"You're kidding, right?" By the look Stiles was giving him he clearly was not kidding, so he added, "Not a chance."

"Look, I get it," Stiles replied. "They shouldn't have kidnapped him and everything even if he is the worlds biggest D-Bag who deserves every bit of poor karma that comes his way, but you don't get it. They're dangerous and now they're all pissed off at Jackson that they have to go into hiding. He's going to get hurt."

Danny bit the inside of his lip trying really hard to hold in all the nasty things he wanted to say in defence of his friend. Point out that while Jackson may take things to far he's not to blame for all the shit in his life, but most of all he wanted to somehow show them Jackson through his eyes. Eyes that got to witness most of the events that caused Jackson to withdraw into himself and start treating people the way he does. And while Danny himself hates that Jackson can't simply ignore everyone and just be himself, that he has to taunt and tease with the occasional bullying, Danny can't really blame him.

Danny spoke through gritted teeth when he finally calmed down enough to respond. "Look Stiles, even if I wanted to help you and your crazy kidnapping friends out, there isn't much me or Jackson could do. They have evidence, the paralytic toxins found in his bloodstream, which also connects them to the murders of Isaac's father and that mechanic. They kidnapped a minor off of school property Stiles, they're screwed. Even if they don't do time they're not going to be allowed on the premises ever again."

"Maybe you could get Jackson to tell them he lied, or that he doesn't remember well because the attack caused his tiny brain to bounce around in that thick head of his and everything is jumbled now," Stiles finished.

Danny looked at Stiles for along time clenching his left fist, the one furthest from Stiles as to hide his inner turmoil of wanting to punch the kid right now. He can understand why they hate Jackson, he really can. But its why he hates high school so much and cant wait to get out, he's matured faster then most his classmates and sees beyond all the teenage angst. Can see beyond himself and his own problems. All Stiles sees when he looks at Jackson is the rich kid who drives the Porsche, became captain of the lacrosse team and has been MVP three years running, all the while making it look effortless. The guy who got Lydia Martin, the hottest girl in school, the guy that refers to them as losers with the occasional shove.

But what pisses him off is that they can't see their own hand in it, that Jackson has never treated someone poorly who didn't cross him first. If Danny had to pick which of Jackson's flaws was his worst it was his insane ability to hold a grudge. Jackson had an insane memory for all things pertaining to his grudges, he never forgot them. Its like he kept a grudge diary or something. And he expects everyone to know what they did, he wouldn't approach them on it, he'd just hold the grudge until they came and apologised.

"Forget that," Danny hissed in return. "Look Stiles, Jackson is my best friend, you and McCall are simply the two guys that come around to harass me whenever you need something. I'm not about to put Jackson through all that because your psycho friends don't like the consequences of their actions." Seeing the surprised look on Stiles' face definitely helped relieve some of the anger he was having trouble holding, it was quite amusing. "And for your sake I really hope they don't go after him."

"Are-are you threatening me?" Stiles stuttered out after recovering from his shock.

"No, but Jackson has a police detail that stays outside the school and follows him around. There is another one outside of his home. Since the case has been taken over by the state, seeing as the murders have been connected with the abduction of a minor, your father volunteered to be part of Jackson's detail. To get through Jackson they'll need to go through your old man," Danny finally finished.

Danny hadn't been expecting a police detail, in fact he's sure the police hadn't been expecting to provide one either, but when Jackson's parents showed up screaming about lawsuits they quickly insisted on it. Danny himself had mixed feelings on them. On one hand it was likely the best protection for Jackson, but on the other there was Jackson's nasty habit of changing into some form of a werelizard and running a muck. It wouldn't do to have Jackson transform and get shot by his own protectors.

The one saving grace about Jackson's transformation was that it, like Jackson, seemed to be dependant on Danny. It was almost like having giant pet. In his lizard form there was never any sign of Jackson, Danny could tell it was him, but all his memories, dreams and goals, everything that made him Jackson was just gone. Danny's not going to lie to himself about it either, it still freaks him out even though he's getting use to it. Even a little fond. For a creepy looking lizard creature with scales and fangs its surprisingly soft feeling and very affectionate. The last time he transformer it just slithered over and climbed into Danny's lap and fell asleep as he stroked its back. It seemed very fond of being petted.

Luckily whenever Jackson transformed it seemed to simply seek out Danny. After the third night of Danny waking up to find a giant lizard dangling from his ceiling watching him sleep he ended up just spending the night at Jackson's. Jackson of course thinks Danny is just being needy because of his break up with his ex. Danny left out the part where his ex left him because Danny ditched him while paralyzed and alone in an ally. Not his best moment but there had been extenuating circumstances. The break-up had been along time coming though, Ben had always insisted Danny was far to hung up on Jackson to have a proper relationship with, Jackson would've agreed saying something obnoxious like, _'obviously.'_ Even if its true Danny wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of knowing.

The buzzer finally rang indicating the end of that class and pulling Danny from his reprieve. Danny wasted no time tossing his binder into his bag and heading for the door. He stopped and without looking at Stiles he added, "get your friends to leave Jackson alone, or I'll inform the cops that you and Scott are acquainted with them. You're pretty smart, I'm sure you can figure out what would happen then."

Without another word he was out the door and didn't need to look back to know that the person who pulled up to his right, barely a foot behind was Jackson. He couldn't help but smile.

* * *

_(Derek)_

"What's the plan?" Derek lost track of how many times Isaac had asked that same question this past hour. The truth was he hadn't planned for this, hadn't planned for Jackson to actually have a pair and to go to the police. Last night the boy had seemed completely cowed, the smell of fear had been thick in the air. But even that had felt off, sure he understood why someone would be scared in a similar situation. Being forced to go somewhere with potentially hostile people and then injected with a toxin to make one paralyzed from the neck down followed by several threats.

Jackson's fear had been different though, like it wasn't directed at them but merely living was cause for being afraid. More disturbingly was that his wolf instincts were practically screaming at him to fix this, to help Jackson. That Jackson was his, had been his first. It was like his wolf held Jackson a special place as a parent would their first child. It only served to pissed Derek off more, because Jackson irritated him to no end. _Like children tend to do_, his wolf side helpfully supplied.

"Derek?" Isaac called again.

Derek sighed, there was no plan and with the police detail surrounding Jackson they had to rely on Stiles and Scott to get to Jackson.

"We have to find the Kanima, it's the only way to clear our names. They think we're responsible for the paralysis so we need proof that we're not." The problem was that Jackson and Lydia were their only leads and while the most likely suspects it wasn't guaranteed to be either of them. And if it wasn't them Derek was at a loss, it could literally be anyone.

Derek and Isaac stood on the hill overlooking the town in a companionable silence. They had been doing this a lot lately, ever since Isaac had jumped him during the training session and they had kissed. Derek had worked out that it had been Isaac his body had been responding too but he still refused to act on the new revelation. Derek knew he'd be a terrible mate and Isaac was still recovering from the trauma his father had inflicted. But he did allow himself to enjoy the mere act of proximity. He never had the heart to send Isaac away during these quite moments.

"You're worried about him." Isaac's voice is quiet and he sounds like he's unsure if the topic is a safe one.

Derek growls in warning because he knows who Isaac is referring too. He hates that a part of him is worrying about Jackson and hates it even more that his pack have caught on to it.

"All that fear from last night, I don't think that was for us. At least not all of it." Derek has to admit he's surprised Isaac picked up on that. He hasn't even been through his first full moon yet and is already learning to distinguish the scent of emotions, he's pretty sure that even Scott hasn't worked that out yet. "Erica said that he and Boyd have been smelling it on him for the past few days at school, apparently its getting stronger."

Though it seemed Jackson wasn't their Kanima there was clear something going on with him. Something he'd have to look into later, once the Kanima was dealt with and their names cleared.

Derek sighed and not for the first time questioned his ability as an Alpha. It seemed everything he did blew up in his face, but he was determined to do better. He had a pack to look out for, he'd do better for them.

* * *

Note: If you have the time please review, I like hearing feedback and constructive criticism is always welcome. Because I updated this one pretty much back to back I likely won't update for at least a week, unless interest in this one increases.

Also I promised to post some more non-sterek fics and I now have so if you're interested check out my Author page and 'my stories' section. There are two more Danny/Jackson stories 1 Derek/Jackson/Danny and 1 Danny/Jackson/Lydia. And three more stories in the works to start posting soon.


	6. Chapter 5: From the Shadows

**Chapter 5** - From the Shadows

_(Lydia)_

Lydia wasn't sure how this was the first time she learned of this Kanima creature, she knew about the murders and the suspicious paralytic involved. She assumed it must be primarily because she was too busy focusing on her own plans. She needed a pack of her own, Derek had his but she wasn't about to invite just about anyone into hers. Derek was clearly suffering the consequences of recruiting from the bottom of the gene pool.

She needed three, like Derek has. Three would cement the pack, make them a unit. More would obviously be better, but the strength gained per member isn't quite as significant after the third Beta. Her plan was to turn Stiles and Allison. Stiles because in the short time she's known him she's learned two key things about him. First he's a lot smarter then he looks and is open to the supernatural, like Lydia he likes to be informed and studies every aspect of a topic. Secondly, but far more important is that he completely love sick over her. Not like Jackson, Stiles actually cares. It wouldn't be hard to manipulate him into joining her.

Allison on the other hand was the tricky one. As Lydia has learned Allison comes from a family of hunters. Turning her would certainly cause strife amongst them it could also backfire and cause a mass hunt out of revenge. On the other hand, Allison must not share her parents views on the dangers of werewolves, given she is dating one. Gaining Allison would also gain the support of Scott and the final Beta she'd require.

Changing Matt had been a complete accident. Lydia had planned on making Allison her first target and started transforming and watching Allison's home from afar, which was how she ended up with Matt. Turned out pretty good too, because Matt was very eager to please his Alpha. Likely a much worse pick then any of Derek's, far more emotionally unstable, but Lydia was fond of the little stalker nonetheless. He was her first minion.

She didn't really know what to do with him. He was far to unstable to incorporate into any important plans, but he made her stronger, she could feel it. The power was addicting. She couldn't wait to complete her pack and see how strong she'd feel then. Which is why she agreed to join Scott, Stiles and Allison's little study group. What she hadn't been expecting was for Derek's pack to show up dead set on killing her.

At first she panicked thinking they'd somehow found out she was an Alpha, but thanks to her enhanced hearing learned all about the Kanima. Lydia supposed watching the local news might be useful in keeping her plans up-to-date. Maybe she finally had a task that Matt couldn't screw up. Keep up with the news and keep her posted, impossible to screw up.

Lydia was relieved when she learned they were simply guessing. Since the Kanima showed itself the first full moon after Lydia was bitten, it was a logical assumption. But that didn't explain why they had suspect Jackson, had kidnapped him to test him, unless he was bitten too. But would Jackson really keep something that big from her? Even when broken up.

Lydia sighed. He would, she knew he would. Even if they were still dating he would have gone to Danny before her. For some reason Jackson had built Danny up in his mind into this cross between Mother Teresa and Gandhi and no one had a hope of coming close in his books. Danny could do no wrong. The fact that so far he was right, Danny was the nicest, selfless person alive and has always been there for Jackson. Sometimes Lydia felt like Jackson wished he was gay just so he could be with Danny, keep him to himself.

But this Kanima, remembering back to everything Allison had her translate that she learned about it; the need to seek out a master, a person with unresolved issues, everything about it screamed Jackson.

Lydia was flattered that Scott's crew cared enough to try and protect her from Derek's pack, what made her furious was how everyone ran off chasing the Kanima after it appeared on the McCall's roof. The fact that it turned out to be Jackson seemed to make everyone think it was okay to kill it which made it hard to control her wolf side. Even on the first full moon she had full control, this though, this was too much. If anyone was going to kill Jackson it was going to be her, who had a reason to want the shit dead for such a horrible break up. But she never wanted him dead in the literal sense, maybe just a swift kick in the balls or a punch to the throat as a little vengeance.

If Allison and Stiles were part of Scott's pack as Derek claimed, then Jackson was hers and no one messes with her pack.

Lydia hadn't even realized she had transformed and stormed off down the street in pursuit until she was several blocks down. She had to try and remain in the shadows because she didn't want to let on that there was another Alpha in town. Her scent would be different in her Alpha form but that aside Derek while transformed was black as night, Lydia's fur was red much like her hair. It would be obvious there was a second Alpha.

She tracked their scents to an abandoned parking lot and almost became enraged by what she saw. The hunters, Mr Argent himself emptying an entire clip into Jackson and Jackson falling to the ground lifeless. If she were still human she would have likely ran to Jackson's side and cried, but her wolf side cried out for revenge.

She hadn't planned on doing it so soon, but tonight Allison would either become one of them or die from the bite. Right now Lydia didn't care much which. She turned around from where she was lurking in the shadows and tried to locate Allison's scent. Home, she was heading home. It was perfect, the Argents home surround in lush woodlands. She could sneak about easily and strike when no one was around. It would be easy with her parents and grandfather dealing with Jackson's remains.

Lydia arrived at the Argent household just in time to see Allison locking up her car door. She put the keys back in her purse and started walking towards her door. Lydia let out a low growl, nothing threatening sounding. It was just to get her attention and it worked.

Allison turned around and started walking towards the tree line.

"Scott? Is that you?" Allison called, her voice sounding hesitant.

Allison was within her reach, a mere five feet away. Lydia thought to herself if it was worth it. Worth sacrificing a friend who for the most part had been kind to her. Worth forcing the curse and all the problems that came with it as means to avenge her ex who was more then a little horrid to her. She hesitated for only a second before she leaped out of the trees and sunk her teeth into Allison's shoulder.

* * *

_(Danny)_

Danny found himself at the one gay club within less then an hours drive. It was his first night apart from Jackson in over almost two weeks. Him and his ex were broken up and of course his ex happened to move on almost the day after they broke up. Danny really needed to get drunk.

Ben, his ex, was dancing not far off with some other guy and Danny has been sharing a bed with the unrequited love of his life for two bloody weeks. Jackson always present, always so damn sexy looking. Even in the presence of his gay best friend, while sleeping in the same bed, Jackson was fine with wearing nothing but those damn snug fitting boxer briefs of his.

Danny had never been one for one night stands, but tonight he just might make an exception because he can't take much more. Jackson was getting worse, sometimes Danny would find himself thinking about something, like how his neck was sore and could use a rub. Next thing he knew there was Jackson giving him the best neck massage of his life.

What finally made Danny think it was time to get out and do something about his sexual frustration was an incident which had occurred a few hours ago. Jackson had just gotten out of the shower in nothing but a towel and walked into the room with water droplets dripping down that sexy torso of his. Danny had stared at him in a bit of a trance, his mind wondering and he remembers thinking how he could really use a blow job right then.

Danny's still not sure if it was a nightmare or a fantasy but Jackson had walked over to where Danny was sitting on the bed watching. He sunk to his knees and pushed Danny's legs apart for better access. He let Jackson get as far as unbuckling his belt before he snapped out of it and stopped Jackson. Somehow Danny was mind controlling Jackson, he was sure of it. Because Jackson was doing everything Danny had just been fantasizing about.

It had been so tempting to just let Jackson continue and fulfill one of his biggest fantasies. But he'd know it wasn't really Jackson wanting to do it and when Jackson snapped out of whatever was going on with him he'd know what Danny made him do.

So here he was, taking a night off babysitting his best friend. Dancing with some guy whose name he couldn't recall. Tossing his morals out the window because Jackson needed him and not in the I'm under your control so make me do your bidding kind of way that Danny's mind kept wondering too.

At least he was meant to be having a night off, it had been the plan, except that he somehow completely forgot Jackson's bad habit of transforming into a giant blue lizard and stalking him around whenever they were apart for to long. And of course he was dangling from the ceiling staring at Danny just like all those other times. What surprised and worried Danny though was the creature Jackson didn't seem overly thrilled with Danny dancing with other guys. He never would have thought lizard creatures could get jealous, but it was eyeing his dance partner and those close with an unhappy glare.

It was at that point that Danny realized he really needed Jackson to not be here. Godzilla attacking a gay club wouldn't be a good thing to have all over the news and to may things worse he was finding a jealous Jackson, even as a lizard, to be a bit of a turn on. He didn't have time to further mentally scold himself because all of a sudden he was surrounded by Stiles, Scott and an overly hairy faced man that bared a strong resemblance to Derek Hale.

Jackson hissed from above and dove down but not before Scott tackled Danny out of the way. Jackson ignored Stiles and the big man and chased after Danny, slashing at whoever got in his way. Danny panicked because people were falling to the ground and not getting up. He couldn't see any wounds but feared Jackson might've just killed several innocent bystanders.

Jackson was just about to slash at Scott when the big guy, he was sure was Derek, grabbed him from behind and slashed at Jackson's throat. Even with its throat cut open as deep as it was Jackson shrieked a pained cry that echoed throughout the club, heard even over the loud thrum of the music. Jackson took off towards the exit trails of blood falling behind him

Danny struggled frantically to get Scott off him, but he couldn't move the smaller man. Danny had much more muscle and was a good four-six inches taller then Scott, he shouldn't be a problem to move. He didn't understand. Derek was following the trail, intent on finishing whatever was left. Danny had to stop him, had to save Jackson.

"Danny calm down," Scott called out. "You're safe now, it won't hurt you."

Danny kept struggling against Scott's hold, Stiles looking on from behind. "I was never in any danger you idiot!" It wasn't fair on Scott, Danny knew. But right now he didn't care Jackson needed him. "He was trying to protect me from you guys."

"From us?" Scott asked finally loosening his hold looking confused. "We'd never hurt you, Danny."

"He," Stiles said from behind. "You know who it is, don't you?"

"'_It'"_ Danny spat out using Stiles choice of words, "is my best friend and you guys just killed him.

Scott had loosened his hold giving Danny a chance to get free. He shoved Scott aside not caring if it was a little rougher then was required. He ran straight for the exit and out into the parking lot where he could make out Derek's form stalking the blood trail. Stiles and Scott flew out of the club right on Danny's heels.

Danny ran around Derek's bulk to where Jackson lay, no longer in the lizard form he had been in but back in his human form. Jackson's form was coated in blood and for several breathless moments Danny feared the worse. At the sounds of Jackson coughing Danny exhaled and ran to his side making sure to block Derek from getting any closer. With a quick check of Jackson's neck Danny noted with great joy that the wound was gone.

"Danny, what?" Jackson's weak, raspy voice murmured. He sounded every bit as disoriented as someone who went to bed and woke up in a parking lot outside a gay club naked and covered in blood.

"Get out of the way," Danny ignored Derek's growl and pulled Jackson up into his arms trying to calm him down. It wasn't hard he kept going in and out of consciousness.

"You knew?" Stiles' voice this time. Danny wasn't really feeling up to answering these guys' questions. Not since they clearly still want Jackson dead.

"I'm not letting you guys hurt him," Danny said with conviction. On some level he knew there was little he could do to stop them. Derek and Scott were like Jackson, werebeasts of some kind or another.

"He's too dangerous to let live," Derek growled again.

Glancing back Stiles and Scott looked conflicted, like they thought Jackson was too dangerous too but didn't want to be the ones to break it to Danny. Looking to his right Danny noticed that when Jackson had run off it was to Danny's car, the thought almost made him smile. That if Jackson couldn't have Danny his backup was to seek out something of his.

Forcing himself to focus on what was important he turned to glare at Derek, matching him glare for glare. "That's rich, coming from you." Danny hissed.

"Excuse me?" Derek replied sounding shocked that someone was able to talk to them without cowering.

"Considering you're the one who made him like this," Danny pointed out, noting both Scott and Stiles looked as if they were hearing this news for the first time. _'Good, hopefully they'll fight between each other,'_ Danny thought.

Derek ignored the two younger men and replied to Danny's accusation. "I gave him the bite, this creature he turns into is a reflection of himself. Grotesque, just like he is."

Danny really wanted to hit Derek, the urge to strike someone had never been so strong. He would've too if not for the fact that human vs. werewolf wasn't exactly a fair fight.

"Actually," Stiles interrupted. "According to Lydia's translations the Kanima is a werewolf that has unfinished business preventing the transformation. Hypothetically if he got closer on whatever it is he should be able to become a proper werewolf."

Derek glared at Stiles and it was almost amusing to watch the skinny kid squirm uncomfortably under the intense glare.

"It doesn't matter either way. I can understand why you think he's dangerous but really he's not," Danny tried to explain. "Really all he does is follow me around, doesn't even know what he's doing when he's in his lizard form."

"Danny," Scott said in a solemn tone. "He's killed people, three that we know of."

"You mean those people in the club?" Danny asked horrified to find out the answer. He still will fight tooth and nail to save Jackson if its true but Jackson would never forgive himself.

"No, they're all fine just paralyzed. He's killed Isaac's dad, the guy in the woods outside of the burnt house and that mechanic," Stiles answered.

"Impossible," Danny was relieved. If those were the people they said he killed then Jackson had an alibi. "Aside from the night Isaac's dad was murdered I was with Jackson on those other two. And I doubt that he killed Isaac's dad, I don't think he had much time before he showed up at my house."

"He couldn't possibly be have been with you all that time, no two people are that dependant on each other," Derek accused not believing Danny's story.

"Stiles, Scott, surely you both have noticed Jackson's different these past few weeks."

"He has seemed kinda needy," Stiles offered. "Come to think of it I can't remember seeing the two of you apart much."

"Today was probably the longest we've been apart in almost three weeks and I had to sneak out on him."

"That doesn't really mean anything, you could've just been asleep at the time. He could've easily ran off for a few hours and just come back when you woke," Derek accused, but Danny could tell his argument was dying. He wasn't sure why they were believing him but was glad that they did.

"Doubt that, if I'm present for when he transforms it tends to wake me up, its not exactly a quiet thing. Jackson shrieking and all makes a fair bit of noise. Beside, like I said when he transforms, I don't know why, but he just seems to find me where ever I am. You have no idea how freaky it is to wake up with a giant lizard creature hanging from your ceiling and just staring at you," Danny explained, still holding Jackson.

Everyone was quite for awhile, they all seemed unsure of what to do now. It was Stiles who finally broke the silence.

"You mean the first time you saw Jackson as that thing he changes into," Stiles asked, pausing as trying to find the right words. "You didn't freak out and run for your life? A normal person would've shrieked and skipped town."

Danny kept silent for a long moment, he didn't really want to say anything because it would give away personal knowledge about Jackson, personal knowledge about himself. Reluctantly he let out a sigh, deciding it best to tell them. Whatever he could do to help keep them from harming Jackson was a good thing.

"I was at first," Danny began remembering back to that first night, the night of the full moon. "I was here that night, with my ex Ben. We had a fight and Jackson showed up as that lizard. I don't know why but Ben started to lose the feeling from the neck down and Jackson was off to the side just staring at me," Danny had to call him Jackson, while as a lizard because though they seemed to be two different beings, not remembering what the others done, parts of Jackson had to be in there somewhere or why else would it seek out Danny? "He just stayed there looking at me with these sad lonely eyes, like it couldn't bare me being afraid of him. And even when changed into the creature I'd know that look and just knew it was Jackson."

"God," Derek groaned, "even as a Kanima he's pathetic."

Danny would've scowled at him again if he didn't need to get Jackson home. The boy was starting to shiver. He stood up cradling Jackson in his arms and carefully walked over to his car.

"Where are you going?" Derek asked, growling again. "We still have more questions."

At that Danny did glare. "I was thinking that Jackson is naked, covered in blood and starting to shiver so I had best get him home. But seeing as the police should be here any moment to check out why there are several paralyzed gay men at that club I suppose we could stick around. Oh I'd really love to see how you explain your presence here to the police and that Jackson just happens to be in such a state after you show up."

"Fine, give me your keys I'll drive," Derek ordered and Danny was all set to object when Derek spoke again. "You're going to need help, he should have support in the back seat and I'm not about to cradle him, ever, let alone while naked."

Danny sighed but threw Derek the keys. He carefully placed Jackson into the backseat and climbed in resting Jackson's head in his lap. He adjusted his limbs to try and cover Jackson as best he could to protect his modesty. He almost laughed at the thought. Jackson has never been an overly modest person, never shy about his looks. Would've stood there proud showing off what he worked so hard to maintain. Danny covered him up more for himself, for reasons he didn't really want to analyze he didn't want others to see him naked.

He sat in the back absentmindedly stroking Jackson's hair and looking out over his shoulder watching the hissed whispers going on between Scott, Stiles and Derek. Shortly they broke up and Stiles walked off in one direction while Derek climb in the drivers seat and Scott into the passenger side.

* * *

_(Stiles)_

Stiles ran around the club hoping to get to his jeep without getting spotted by his dad. It was an intense moment weaving through the crowd of witnesses claiming to have seen a demonic creature on the dance floor. By the looks on most the officers faces they were thinking a bad high or one to many drinks. He did hear the mention of Derek Hale which he assumed means that the paralytic toxin is now being associated with Derek and the poor guy is the number one suspect in yet another case.

Surprisingly Stiles didn't even see his dads cruiser on the scene, which means the state police really must've taken over for the time. The trip to has jeep, which he had parked just around the corner, held no significant events whatsoever, unless he counted the almost embarrassing face dive he almost took after tripping over something. Stiles didn't see anything when he looked back but clearly there was something that made him stumble.

As he fumbled for his keys and he thought back to everything he just heard. It must be rough on Danny being around his best friend for three straight weeks who he was clearly head over heels for. Stiles was baffled at how so many people could fall for bloody Jackson Whittemore. Maybe Danny was right, maybe there really was more to Jackson then a pretty face and a hot body. Yes Stiles is comfortable enough in his own sexuality to know that Jackson was attractive, but unlike Danny and Lydia it just made him want to punch the guy right in the face.

He could understand Lydia falling for him, she was evil so they had that in common. Jackson would be her minion and they'd conquer things together, but Danny? Stiles was sure Danny had more sense then to fall for someone like Jackson. On second thought Stiles totally understood. He loved Lydia and she was even more evil than Jackson. Not as mean, but definitely more evil and Stiles still loved her. Loved her beautiful strawberry blonde hair, loved how she was so smart that most people thought her a simpleton. Only a truly evil genius could hide so much intelligence while carrying out whatever evil deeds she wished. Evil deeds like making out with his best friend Scott in the coaches room. Yes, she was evil.

Stiles was completely caught up in his Lydia thoughts that he stopped fiddling with his keys, forgot he was meant to rush over to Jackson's place and to resolve the Jackson stalking Danny issue they had. Somehow Jackson didn't seem so scary knowing he's been using his incredible power of transforming into a slick powerful creature capable of over powering a Alpha to stalk Danny. That he didn't understand. Scott had fallen head over heels for Allison and she had an effect on his transforming, but how did Danny equate into things?

Stiles was so caught up in his own thoughts that he almost didn't register the searing pain that flared in his shoulder, but when it did register he let out a loud manly shriek. If anyone asks it was definitely the manliest shriek ever.

Stiles fell to the ground cradling his wound and backed up into his jeep. Whatever attacked him at least wouldn't get him from behind again. Though the moment he turned around he really wished he hadn't. He found himself face-to-face with an Alpha. His heart raced as the panic set in. An Alpha was here, where Derek was not and if Derek was not here then that meant that there must be two. A second Alpha on top of the unsolved mystery of the Kanima attacks.

Stiles stared at this new Alpha, not black like Peter and Derek had been, but red. Almost a beautiful shade of strawberry blonde like Lydia's. And those eyes, fierce and intelligent just like Lydia's and now Stiles understood how Danny saw into lizard Jackson's eyes and knew because Stiles was positive that this beautiful creature drooling in front of him was his Lydia.

"Lydia?" Stiles asked in a shaky voice.

Slowly the beast shrunk in size, hair fading away and its bone structure took on more human characteristics, such as breasts. Stiles was looking at the most beautiful breasts he had ever seen. Real breasts, Stiles was a mere foot away from real breasts that belonged to Lydia Martin.

"Stilinski," Lydia replied in a soft almost sultry tone.

And later when Stiles regains consciousness he will vehemently insist that him passing out had everything to do with blood loss and nothing to do with Lydia's nakedness.


End file.
